


Caught

by LeighJ



Series: Wet n' wild [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal, Anal Sex, Arguing, Ass Play, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everybody Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Finger Sucking, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Minor Violence, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody is Dead, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Daryl Dixon, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Thumb-sucking, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: So, it's the zombie apocalypse and yes, everything's going to shit, but she's also so fucking horny and something has to be done about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty, dirty little piece that I may or may not continue, dependant on your responses. Hint ;) Seriously though, was in the mood for this and so here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated M for swearing, sexual scenes and graphic depictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this piece.

Hot, tired, frustrated. Hungry, thirsty, exhausted. Beth is all of these things combined, but there's something else amongst it. Something desperate and thick, something complex and too messy to even contemplate touching or trying to unravel. Something, that if she's smart, she'll leave rightfully alone. It happened to boil down to one thing and one thing only: she's so goddamn _horny._ Days upon days of travel, of insufficient meals and lack of streams to wash in, endless hours of Daryl's silence and sweat trickling down the dip of her spine had led to the argument, where it first started, where she first identified it for what it was.

The stupid hunt for liquor was nothing but a pointless, ridiculous task to occupy her whole head, to set herself a target. To not think about the sword swinging into Daddy's neck or Maggie, or who was dead, who was alive. To not think about everything the prison represented, how well they were doing there, how close they were to making it a home. A stupid, pointless, fucking pathetic task that could have gotten them killed, all because Beth didn't want to face reality. It all ultimately led to one point. One very important point of self-realisation.

The explosive fight.

Daryl kicking up a storm and screaming his pain in her face, her desperate and pleading, dirty and weak. Not at all satisfied with her goddamn pathetic quest finally being completed either. It led to him taking up the crossbow, him locking his fingers around her wrist and hauling her ass outside. Led to him shooting and screaming, thick arm looping around her shoulders and holding her tight. Led to her cunt pulsing, her blood thickening, her head swimming. They were arguing and he was upset and she meant the things she was saying to him. Yet through it all, despite her own repulsion, she could finally identify the emotions inside of her, buried under despair and anger, exhaustion and terror: she was so turned on.

His arm around her shoulders, pinning him to her body, ass pressed to his cock. Her hands itching to grab him, stroke over his skin. The urge tearing her apart inside until her feet launched, throwing her whole body against his back, wrapping her arms around him. Listening to him cry for her _father_ and still feeling that wet between her thighs. She was so fucking messed up, so wrong, so repulsive, but she was also _so_ goddamn horny. Beth held him for a long while, hands locked together, fingers clenched not only so that he couldn't pull away, but so that she resisted the urge to stroke him, touch him, grip him. So she could contain herself.

She couldn't.

Her hands un-clenched, her fingers spread wide and soon each fingertip was glued to his stomach, somehow having pushed past his shirt. Daryl had stopped crying, was no longer moving, no longer even _breathing_ by the feel of it. Frozen stock still and she knew it was because he _knew._ Whether it was her touch or her heaving chest or her trembling hand, he knew.

"Beth." His voice was rough, unyielding, full of grit.

Her eyes fluttered shut, forehead falling between his shoulder blades. The fingertips across his stomach were bent, unkempt fingernails digging into his soft flesh. "I'm sorry."

Daryl was silent, perhaps because he wasn't sure what she was apologising for. That was okay, she would show him. Her fingertips spanned wider, slipping until they began to push past the waistband of Daryl's jeans. He hissed a breath, thick fingers locking tight around her wrist and holding her firm. "No."

Beth's cheeks flushed. Everything flushed. Mortification and embarrassment swirling like a storm through her whole body until she felt sick with it. "Okay."

He released her wrist, slowly, like she would force it, but she pulled her hand away and they went inside. They didn't talk about it and Beth tried not to think about it, until days later, to one specific night, when it all went to hell. They had stopped to wash in a stream and had taken turns to keep watch for each other. Daryl had gone first because they both knew she knew about the scars, but they both liked to pretend that wasn't the case and so he always washed first, so as to get out of the way her pointedly looking at everything but him. So of course, when it's her turn, it all goes to shit. Because apparently some fucker in the sky is laughing at her misery.

Half-naked, literally having just pulled her bra off to wash -pretty flat chested means she can go without it while it dries- the creek they're washing in is suddenly full of walkers. At least thirty, attracting more as they moan and groan, shambling across the grass with eager, outstretched hands. Beth tries to at least get her bra back on so that she can be semi-naked in the fight, but then Daryl's grabbing her up while she hastily grabs their packs, dropping everything with him shouting something about ' _too many'_ then they're running as she grabs her soaked clothes, something she'll have to worry about later.

Her fingers hook around his neck and her bare breasts press to his shirt, still wet and clinging to the fabric. They run for a long while until Beth is shivering and Daryl's too tired to carry on. They find a shack similar to the one they burnt down in outward appearances, but inside isn't all that bad. There's a dusty, thin camping bed, a small chair and scattered, empty cans, but that's all.

Daryl slowly puts Beth down and she immediately releases the packs, her fingers tight and cramped. "Y'alrig-" he starts but cuts off as he finally seems to take in the state of her.

Old, long worn panties somewhat dry now but still damp, still thin enough to see every outline of her pussy, bare breasts and cold, goose bumped skin, damp hair clinging to her shoulders as it falls out of her sloppy ponytail. Again, it's one of those situations where she shouldn't be turned on, shouldn't be damp with more than water, but she is. She is because she's practically _naked_ and Daryl's never seen her like this and he's _staring._ Beth's whole body is cold but slowly her veins are thickening under Daryl's gaze and she's heating up fast, heart pounding and a hot flush unravelling down her spine. She should cover up, should grab her clothes, should do _something_ , but she's frozen.

Daryl finally breaks the tension and clears his throat, glancing away with red cheeks. "M'sorry."

"It's okay," she whispers, bending to their packs. "Shit, I forgot I dropped my clothes in the water, they're soaked."

He squats down next to Beth and pulls out a shirt of his, the one he took off earlier today. "Didn't get chance to wash it," he mutters as he offers it.

Her trembling fingers take it because even if her pussy is a hot, burning inferno, the rest of her is not and she's freezing. She shrugs the shirt on, teeth chattering as she tries to do the buttons up with shaking fingers.

"Hey, Beth, y'alrite?" Daryl presses in closer, eyes tight and anxious.

"F-fine. Just c-can't d-do these b-buttons." Her fingers slip again and she curses under her breath.

"C'mere, you ain't fine. You need to warm up." His voice takes on a small strain as he begins to do the buttons up for her, pushing her clumsy fingers aside.

Beth bites her lip, trying to quell the chattering teeth and any sounds that may fall out of her mouth at the feel of Daryl's calloused fingers brushing her soft skin. He buttons the shirt all the way to the top and she pulls at it, wrapping the edges over twice because it's so big on her. "Thanks."

"Need to warm y'up, nearly dark," he says as he moves away.

They spend the rest of the evening setting up their alarms. The windows were previously boarded up and they're done well, meaning light from inside won't attract walkers, so Daryl finds a bin and sets a small fire in it, in order for Beth to warm up. It's too late for him to go hunting, but they saved half a squirrel from the day before so they make do. She's quite warm now, thanks to the fire and there was a thin blanket on the camp bed; once she shook off the dust she wrapped it around her legs. Which leads them to now, side by side on the camp bed, warming by the fire and sucking their fingers clean of squirrel.

She feels somewhat sleepy now she's so warm but still that ever present ache is between her thighs. She fidgets, her pussy lips pressing against her underwear and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. God, _why?_ Why does her body insist that she feels like this? Especially when now is most definitely _not_ the right time, if there ever would be a right time. Daryl already made it quite clear that he's not interested in her and she has to respect that. Honestly, Beth understands. She's half his age, he watched her father die and he probably loves her in the sweetest, most innocent way possible.

He's done nothing but shelter and protect her, feed her with his kills and watch her back so she can sleep or wash. She's young and not all that filled out, or even all that clean if she's totally honest with herself. Endless hot days and crappy, half-hearted washes, plus lack of razors mean she's beginning to get quite prickly and she's forever grubby. The idea of a brush could very honestly bring tears to her eyes. The little plait she keeps twisting into her hair is her own perverse way of pretending she's pulling off a wild rocker kind of hippies look.

God, it's a joke. How bad she wants to cum. To be fucked with a tongue or fingers or a cock, for someone to wrap their lips around her nipple, her clit. For big hands to hold her hips, squeeze her ass, her breasts, her thighs. It's a goddamn cruel joke because she's travelling with the one man possibly on this Earth that doesn't want to touch her like that. So what it all truly boils down to, is the fact that she's miserable. Horny and sweaty, hungry, thirsty, exhausted, stressed and downright miserable and just like the moonshine, it's fucking pathetic.

Because she just lost the most brilliant, most wonderful father and a new home, possibly her sister, other members of her rag-tag family, she could die at any moment, for any number of reasons and yet stupid, pathetic _, little girl_ can't stop thinking about sex; is near delirious with the need to cum. Her pussy has been aching for _days_ and she can't focus on anything, which is so ridiculously dangerous she would actually rather be bitten by a walker before she admits she's nearly gotten them killed day dreaming about being fucked.

It can't go on. It has to stop. When it's her turn for watch, when she's sure Daryl is well and truly asleep on the camp bed, her back against the door, knife on the floor at her hip, she pulls her underwear to the side and presses a fingertip to her clit. Beth has to muffle a gasp, biting hard on her lip and spreading her legs wider. Daryl is facing her on the bed and it's unnerving, watching his sleeping face, but he's a light sleeper and she has to keep her eye on him in case he starts to stir. The blanket is somewhat strewn over her knees, which does cover her legs and working hand, but it wouldn't take a genius to work out what she's doing.

She keeps her teeth sunken into her bottom lip and presses again, her legs jerking wildly. God, this is going to be hard, but it's also not going to be long. She wishes she could savour it, but it's too risky, so she slips down, pushing her fingers past her soaked lips to her dripping entrance. She dips, swiping the fluid up to her clit and back down again before she pushes in deep. Beth groans quietly, heart beating fast at the wet squelch that she prays doesn't truly echo the way she thinks it does. Holding her breath, she watches Daryl's face for movement but finds none there and slowly exhales.

God, it feels so good. Not quite what she wants. Not thick fingers or a hot, heavy cock, but it'll do. She presses in again, hooking her fingers up and sliding a little more down the door, spreading her legs wider. She's sweaty now, the anxiety almost an aphrodisiac, the way she could be caught. It's not something she's really wishing for because she'll die of embarrassment, but it's still a delicious thought that makes her pussy throb around her fingers. Beth starts to fuck herself quickly, trying to control her panting as she slides her finger in and out of her wet depths with hungry, sticky squelches, juices coating her fingers and her inner thighs.

Her legs are already trembling and she decides to push through it fast before Daryl really does wake up. The blanket is now far too overbearing so she kicks it away, so close to cumming that she can almost taste it, neck tipping back against the door and head falling against it. Keeping one finger inside her dripping cunt, she uses her other hand to rub her clit in quick, rapid motions that make her head pound and her lip throb with the persistent bite of her teeth. It's so good, so fucking good she's nearly panting, turning her sweaty head into the crook of her elbow to muffle her moans as she shudders, spine snapping back and cum flooding out of her cunt, soaking her fingers.

She gasps, pressing in deep, in and out twice, hard and slow before she pulls out of her cunt, legs trembling. With her eyes still closed, Beth raises her soaked fingers to her lips, parting them and imagining other thick, calloused fingers dipping inside as she sucks the cum into her mouth. With a satisfied sigh, she opens her eyes, blearily blinking up at the ceiling. Just as she makes a grab for the blanket, a sound startles her. Her eyes snap to the bed, to find Daryl.

Awake.

Eyes hot and burning blue in the dark, intense and piercing as he stares at her through the dark strings of his hair. A hot pang punches her in the gut, her pussy throbbing and _on display._

He can see everything.

He saw everything.

He knows.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was everything you was hoping for. I loved writing it!

"Daryl," she breathes. "Oh my God, _oh my God_. I'm so sorry!"

Beth snaps her legs shut and Daryl twists on the camp bed, shoving himself into an upright position, carding stiff fingers through his messy hair. " _Jesus_ , girl."

Her insides squirm violently, face on fire with embarrassment. "M'sorry, I thought you were sleepin'!"

She could die. She could actually curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment. Or go outside and be torn apart, seriously an option. All that thought of it being sexy if she was caught, like a bad porno -if porn was still a thing- and now she could bite her own tongue off for merely thinking it. This is not sexy. This is goddamn mortifying. What can she do? He's not talking and it's making her sick with nerves.

Finally, finally, he speaks, even with his face still looking at the floor. "S'like… s'like I can fuckin' _smell_ you."

Beth gulps and she hates the traitorous excitement that worms through the embarrassment and plugs into her cunt, making it flood with more juices. She has _no idea_ what to say, she's not even sure she can actually move her tongue to speak.

Apparently, she doesn't have to.

"God, Beth. I been tryin', I been tryin' so fuckin' hard an' you do _that._ Jesus!" He shoots from the bed in an angry blur and she shrieks with surprise.

Her head is spinning on her shoulders, trying to understand him. What the fuck does he mean, ' _tryin'?_  ' Trying to what? It almost… it almost sounds like he's been trying to _resist_. That's fucking ridiculous and she knows it, but again, that excitement is there, pushing out the embarrassment and the mortification bit by traitorous bit.

He's pacing, all of a sudden and ranting, getting louder as he does. "God, seen your bare fuckin' tits today and I looked away. Seen you all wrapped up in my goddamn shirt an' managed to fuckin' _look away._ Now I open my damn eyes an' I see your finger in your fuckin' _mouth,_ can see your wet pussy, know what you fuckin' did while I's sleepin'."

Oh, _God._

Beth isn't sure she could feel so many emotions at once, but she does. She does because she's excited and mortified, embarrassed and even somewhat happy to listen to the things he's been keeping to himself, a little bit pleased that she's affected him like this, several times. That he's had to forcibly look away from her chest -no matter how little there is to see- and her in his shirt made him feel some sort of something.

"I don't… don't understand what you're sayin'," she whispers, still against the door with her legs clamped shut.

Daryl turns on her, cheeks red and frame practically quivering. "You know exactly what the fuck I'm sayin', girl."

She swallows thickly, try not to let it go to her head, his words. "Then what's the problem?"

 _What's the problem?_   She could kick herself. One orgasm hasn't done anything, hasn't even touched the sides. Her brain is still pulsing with dirty thoughts, with positions she wants to be in, with how Daryl could smell so close to her, how rough his hands would feel on her skin, whether she would feel every dent in his lip from his constant chewing he does, should she kiss him.

"The problem is, girl, that you're Hershel's fuckin' baby girl and Maggie's kid sister."

Beth sucks in a startled breath at the sound of her daddy's name, at the reminder that Maggie could still be out there, that through walkers and survival there's still such a thing as sisters. It's easy to forget, having blood relations. She loved every person who stayed alive with her in the end and that's terrifying. If there was ever a time to disregard family ties, to panic with all that love, it's now. Except it doesn't just hurt, hearing her daddy's good name and thinking about Maggie, maybe dead, maybe alive. It doesn't just hurt, it makes her angry.

Because she's not a little girl anymore, she's not the Beth Greene from the farm who didn't want strangers in her home, who didn't want to look at the world in all its new brutality. The young girl who was scared to question her daddy's or Maggie's rule, who called Rick and Daryl and Shane, Mr Grimes, Mr Dixon, Mr Walsh, respectively. That girl is long gone, dead on the floor with her mama and Shawn, bled out of her sliced wrist, drained out of her after she lost two boyfriends; after she had to run once more from all her comforts, all her family, all the things she cares about in the world.

She's not that Beth anymore and the others in the prison may not have been able to see that, may not have got to know who she is past her usefulness with Judith, but Daryl _has._ He's seen her kill walkers with just her knife and she's outrun him plenty of times, far enough that she's had to loop back for him because she's thin and light. He's taught her to wield the crossbow and sneak up on animals, shoot them down for dinner, to track and cover her prints. He's seen her in all her glory, seen her do things her own daddy never saw her do.

She meant every word she said when she told him that he only see's a dead girl, that she's not Michonne or Carol or any of the others, that he doesn't understand why she survived, why she got out. She meant it and it annoyed her that she had to say it out loud, that she had to put it between them. All the reasons for his silence, all the reasons why he continuously underestimated her, why he got surprised when she managed to pull things off. He wouldn't talk to her because he didn't expect her to be around much longer, because he expected one day to be the last man standing.

That was fine, then. Now, it should be different. Now, she should be Beth. Just Beth, not _Hershel's baby girl_ or _Maggie's kid sister_. She should be Beth goddamn Greene, earning her due. Earning her name and his respect. He can have his reasons for not wanting to give into temptation, for not wanting to fuck her, but those are _not allowed_. She's suddenly so angry, so mad, that they're back to this, that she's just a little girl to him.

She stands, letting the shirt fall and cover her underwear, screwing her fists into balls at her sides. "So, that's it, huh? I'm always just gonna be _Hershel's baby girl_ and _Maggie's kid sister_ to you? I'm never gonna get you to see that I'm a goddamn woman, who has wants and needs? And one of those bein' that I don't get treated like some dumb little girl!"

Daryl rears back like she slapped him. "I just got respect for your family, girl. How's I ever gonna look them in the damn eye knowing I put my hands on you? Jesus, Beth, do you know how _old_ I am?"

Beth clenches her jaw. "Good job you never have to face my daddy again, then."

"That ain't fair!" He roars and he whips away from her like he's trying to block her words.

She's relentless though and she stalks after him, crossing the length of the shack with each word. "Good job you probably never have to face Maggie again either, 'cause she's probably dead, or might 'swell be. That's what you said, right? That I's never gonna see her again? Good job then, that we're the _only two_ fuckin' left, that when you decide to put your hands on me no one's ever gonna have to know that Daryl Dixon wanted little Beth Greene!"

 _Fuck_ , what is she saying? She's not even sure anymore. She's just angry and tired and upset and still so goddamn horny and it's a volcano inside of her she can't put a lid on. It's foaming and churning, cooking up ugly, nasty words and uprooting her darkest thoughts. She should stop, should really fucking stop but Daryl just keeps adding fuel to the fire.

He whips back to face her, face red with anger and his whole frame is now shaking, she can see it and if she keeps pushing he's going to explode and she's not sure if that frightens or excites her. "Yeah, you'd know all 'bout wantin' to put your hands on someone, huh? 'Cause you don't think I see you lookin' at me, girl? You don't think I notice you squirming all the damn time? You wanna talk 'bout me touchin' _little girls_ but you want a man old enough to be your daddy! What is it girl, you want it rough? Jimmy never do it for ya? Never pull ya hair and spank ya ass? Never bite you in the curve of your neck? Never make you cum? That what you want, huh? Nah, lemme guess, you want it dirtier? You want it in your ass?"

Goddamn, what is she meant to _say?_ She can't even decide if she's mad or turned on, or both. Simultaneously she wants to punch him and jump his bones. What does he think she is? A dirty, kinky little slut who wants to fuck everything available? A silly little whore looking anywhere she can to get her rocks off? Beth clenches her teeth, jaw churning as her mind does and staring hard at Daryl's heaving chest, at his pink cheeks and shoulders pulled back, like a bull waiting to charge. She thinks she might hate him, she thinks she might love him. She's not even sure anymore. She's so sick of everything being so complicated, so sick of being an indecisive little girl.

She swallows and squares her shoulders. "I know what I want and I'm brave 'nough to admit that. Ain't my fault you're a damn coward. You want to fuck me? Be a goddamn man an' say it!"

She's actually struggling to breathe now, her chest heaving as they square off, so close to each other. Daryl clenches his jaw and unclenches it, mouth opening as he takes a menacing step forward. "That make you feel better, girl? Sayin' that I want my cock in you? That I wanna taste your pussy?"

Shit. He's so close. So fucking close they're sharing the same ragged exhales and inhales and he _said it._ He wants her. She steps even closer, their mouths nearly pressed together and she notices his eyes flick down the shirt she's wearing, _his_ shirt, so loose he can see straight down to her hard nipples before he looks back at her face, in her eyes.

"Would make me feel better if you was man 'nough to do it. You got it in you, Daryl? Or you always gonna be someone's little bitch who can only do things when ordered?"

His eyes flare wide and she has to stop hers from doing the same. She can't believe she just said that. She can't believe half the shit she's said tonight. This could all go so fucking wrong. He could storm out right now, leave her here to fend for herself. She'd probably survive two days, max without him and they both know it, but if she pushes hard enough, he'll do it. Except he's not leaving. He's not talking. Not moving. He's vibrating. He's so angry, she can see it in the line of his mouth, in the hard glint of his blue eyes and if she gets what she wants, if he gets his hands on her, it's not going to be gentle. He's not going to go easy on her, but that's okay because she's pretty damn sure easy wouldn't be enough. She needs rough. She needs Daryl Dixon.

She gets him.

He moves almost before she can blink, scooping her up so fast she shrieks loud enough for him to press his hand over her mouth when he dumps her to the camp bed. Beth's eyes feel blown wide and she strains to look down at him as he tears her panties off, the cotton so fragile they rip immediately and she makes a sound of protest. He ignores her, spreading her legs and without any kind of preamble, _dives_ in, lips wrapping around her clit without mercy. She screams against his hand where he's kept it stretched to reach her mouth, her teeth sinking into the palm.

He bites her clit in retaliation and she keens at the pain, releasing his flesh from her mouth to grab his wrist and hang on. Daryl's tongue is relentless as it swipes hard from her dripping entrance to her clit and back again, loud animalistic groans rumbling through her cunt and into her belly where it tightens sharply. She's panting against his mouth, nails digging into the flesh of his wrist and trying to pull her head away to breathe. He allows her to move her face only enough to breathe through her nose and then curls his fingers tighter on her chin to keep smothering her cries.

She's almost glad because the noise she's making would certainly draw walkers and there's no one on watch and _shit_ they need to make this quick because this is nowhere near safe but fucking hell, it's so goddamn good. Beth's neck strains, her hips moving against Daryl's face, sweat trickling from her temples down her hot cheeks and sliding all the way into the hollow of her throat. One hand releases Daryl's wrist and fumbles for his hair, gripping tight and yanking, trying to press him exactly where she wants him. He growls, shaking her off and pulling away from her sopping cunt.

She moans desperately, pathetically shaking her head to tell him not to leave, to not do this to her, to not be a jackass and prove some stupid fucking point when he releases her mouth, using both hands to reach down and undo his belt. She bites on her lip, glancing at Daryl with half lidded eyes as he gets his jeans down, releasing his cock. Beth makes a sound, something strangled and wanton at the sight of his hard cock, standing against his belly and smearing pre-cum over his sweaty skin. He licks his lips as he looks down at her, shoving his loose shirt up her body so that from the breasts down she's exposed to his hungry gaze.

Daryl's eyes are hot and bright in the dark as he reaches down, sliding his fingers through the soft, wet curls of her pussy, pushing past them to push two fingers inside her. They moan simultaneously and Daryl hisses at her to be quiet as he pulls out of her cunt with a wet squelch, using his fingers coated with her juices to stroke his dick. Beth bites down on her lower lip, hoping he'll take in the state of her and know she's begging without her having to risk the noise. He smirks at her and it does something sharp and hot to her clit she can't stand, forcing her to touch down on it and rub. He watches for a moment, taking hold of her knee so he can peer closer in the limited light from the dull fire, nearly gone out, still stroking his dick.

She presses harder into her lower lip, her legs trembling as another orgasm winds tighter against her spine, threatening to tear her apart upon its arrival. "Please," she whispers, tilting her hips like an offering. "Please, Daryl, I'm _gonna cum_."

He groans, grabbing her hips and lifting them practically in the air, almost so she's folded in half. "Grab your knees," he grunts.

Beth does as she's told, abandoning her throbbing clit to loop her arms under her knees, hold herself aloft and spread open for him. Daryl's eyes fall practically half shut as he grabs his cock, pressing it against her entrance and gently pushing. She grits her teeth, spreading her legs wider so that her feet rest on his shoulders. He grunts, trying to push through her tight walls but the position makes it so difficult and he keeps brushing something every time he fucks her that makes her tighten up, makes her clit feel fatter and full of blood. He's half way in when he pulls out and she moans softly, stars dancing behind her eyes, her skull thumping with blood.

Daryl tries again, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit which causes her thighs to tremble first before he pushes in again, inch by inch that makes her breath seize up in her throat. She's never done it in this position before and she's never cum without the help of her clit, so as he keeps pressing, she doesn't recognise the feeling for what it is. Until it's right there, insistent and burning through her gut. When she opens her mouth to warn him or beg him, _something,_ she's suddenly screaming, Daryl hastily slapping his hand to her mouth. Her spine snaps with her neck, her whole body taut like a bowstring; then he's shoving into her, bottoming out with the help of her pussy flooding cum.

Beth sobs something delirious as Daryl bends closer, moving his hand to let his forehead fall against her, her knees pressing into her chest and making her sobs hitch, his sweaty forehead pressed to hers. He kisses her, surprising her so much that her breath cuts out dramatically, her lips struggling to keep up with his and noting that they're softer than she would have thought. He keeps kissing her, almost tentatively and she relaxes, getting her breath back as her sobs quiet and tears roll down the sides of her face to bleed into her ears. Daryl's cock is still hard and heavy inside her, her walls so tight and clamped she's not sure he can move just yet.

He pulls back a little and cups her face, thumb on her lips and fingers curled around her cheek."Y'alright?" He murmurs softly.

Beth kisses him gently and bites on his bottom lip, tugging it out with a smile. "Yeah, s'good, Daryl. Don't stop."

"Don't wanna hurt you," he whispers, his thumb moving back to her bottom lip.

"You won't," she promises, her tongue dipping out to swirl over the pad of this thumb.

He lets out a ragged breath that swirls over her face, brushing back damp strands of hair that were sticking to her forehead and neck. "Gonna move now."

Beth doesn't answer, moving her hands instead to loop around his neck and hold on. She would prefer to touch his back beneath his shirt, take it off, scratch his flesh and leave her mark, leave behind scars that aren't full of pain and misery, but happiness and pleasure. But he hasn't said she can and she won't discomfort him. Her fingers slip into his hair instead and she twitches her hips a little beneath him, encouraging him to go on. He heaves another breath, one hand still cupping her cheek while the other falls to the thin mattress beside her head, fingers clenching and catching strands of her hair.

She ignores it, the dull spark of pain almost the perfect dose for the pleasure between her legs. Daryl pulls back a little and then softly pushes back in with a low grunt. Beth's fingers tighten in his hair, her chest stuttering with the weight of her legs and his weight too, everything so bright and sharp she has to squeeze her eyes shut. He pulls out again and pushes back in, a little faster this time and she moves her hips with him, trying to catch his downward plunge. His breath is ragged now, hissing almost as it whistles between his teeth and Beth leans up a little to take his mouth. He makes a noise, like she surprised him, hips faltering in the act of pulling out.

"You can go faster, I won't break," she murmurs.

Daryl presses his tongue between her lips, almost hesitantly and it's weird, a little because she's never done this before and he seems like he hasn't either, each swipe a little messy and wet. She can't find it in her to care though, lifting her hips instead to force his cock deeper and he groans into her mouth, the sound getting trapped in her throat. It's so good, slow and a little halting but when they were arguing she thought that he wouldn't be easy on her and she doesn't want him to be now. She yanks her lips from his and digs her nails into his scalp.

Daryl hisses in response, plunging hard into her rippling, wet cunt and she cries out, letting her head fall further back. "Like that, Daryl, c'mon."

" _Beth_."

Her eyes had opened at some point but once again they squeeze shut. The tone of his voice is going to make her cum alone, especially now that his hips are speeding up, pistoning in and out of her, their skin slapping together an erotic sound that makes her clit throb. She pants desperate, incoherent words of approval, moving her hips along with him. Daryl pushes up suddenly after a quick bite to her shoulder that makes her eyes cross and leaves a sting. Taking her legs, he straightens them out and she groans as the tense muscles start to relax.

Pulling his cock from her wet depths with a squelch that could make her blush, he angles her hip so that she's turned on her side. She huffs out in surprise, gripping the edge of the camp bed as he lines back up with her entrance. Beth's never done it like this and as he pushes in she takes a startled breath, turning and pressing her face into the camp bed to smoother her pleasured cries. He's not gentle any more, not even anywhere near the word. He's brutal, like he's intent to destroy her for any other man, the belt of his jeans connecting with her ass cheek every time he plunges in, leaving a sting.

The thought of being marked by him makes her whimper, her spine curling in on itself as yet another orgasm builds in her belly, again without the help of her clit. It's surreal, that Daryl can do that to her and she's so close she's shaking with it when suddenly Daryl lets out the most gutted, most dirty grunt she's ever heard in her life. Near delirious with her own pleasure, she's distantly aware that he yanks his cock out of her, her cunt rippling with the loss and splashes cum against her bare ass, panting like an animal. Beth sighs, pulling her hot face out of the camp bed to look up at him in the low light.

The fire is pretty much gone now and its tiny embers just about pick out Daryl's heaving chest, his softening cock and his dark, hungry eyes. For some absurd reason, this feels like their most intimate moment. Not his cock in her or his tongue on her clit, not his cum on her ass or her exposed body, their kisses. This here, their eyes connected in the dark and her turned on her side, him half-dressed and panting above her, is the most exposed she's ever felt around him. It feels powerful, something they can't come back from. It wasn't just sex, like she thought. She wasn't just fantasying about any man touching her. She didn't just want to cum.

She wanted Daryl's thick, calloused fingers. Wanted his hands braced by her head, his chewed lips, his eyes to sparkle like they are now. This is so intimate, so powerful, full of so much magnitude because this is everything she wanted. Everything she wanted and more. Daryl, like this, something she could bet her life on, no one else on this Earth has seen him look. Suddenly, the spell breaks and Daryl pulls his jeans up, bending over her to wipe his cum with the thin sheet covering the camp bed.

"Thanks," Beth whispers softly.

He settles behind her, curving his body around hers and sliding his arm under her head. Cuddling. Again, this is more bizarre than them actually having sex. "You cold?" He whispers quietly.

She shakes her head. "Boiling."

He grunts, like a laugh and lies his head in the curve of her shoulder as she tips her head back against his. "You didn't cum."

"I cum twice, don't worry." His arms loop over her waist and she reaches down to curl her fingers over them.

"Nah, s'not fair," he says right into her ear, causing a shiver.

She laughs softly. "Daryl, you only cum once. S'not a competition. It was good. Real good. We can do it again in a bit."

He's silent for a while and then when he speaks it's a little halting, a little hesitant. "You wanna do it again?"

"Dontchu?" She asks back, frowning a little. "I know I'm not great an' all bu-"

"Stop," Daryl interrupts her, squeezing her waist tighter. "We can do it 'gain. Gotta recover first, older than you 'member?"

Beth smiles, turning her head a little to kiss the underside of his jaw. "I's thinkin'… we could stick around here for a few days. Make a run, reinforce some more. Get some food."

Daryl shrugs, disturbing her position. "Gotta keep lookin' for tracks."

"I know an' we'll find the others but… Daryl, I just wanna take a break for a bit. Have a goddamn wash an' eat properly, sort our supplies. Find some more food. We need the rest an' this place is real secure. We ain't heard nothin' all night." She bites her lip after, waiting for his decision as she knows it'll be the ruling one.

"Just two more nights."

Beth smiles, her eyes closing. "Thank you."

He grunts in reply and she knows that's the end of the conversation. They bask in the afterglow for a little while before Daryl gets up and gets the blanket to throw over her. They move the bed up the door and then they both crawl back in, for once sharing a sleep instead of taking turns on watch. It's so good to cuddle with him, to share his heat and the safety of another body. Beth doesn't expect him to fall asleep, or even be able to really sleep herself but he does and she does shortly after, thinking about two days rest bite with just Daryl.

They can find some more clothes, a water supply, have a proper wash, maybe loot her a brush. This place is secure enough for them both to sleep and rejuvenate. It will be good and she's looking forward to it. Then they'll be alert and on top form to keep tracking the others, to find their family. In the meantime, maybe they can _do it again_ and some other things to. Maybe, she doesn't have be so miserable, so frustrated anymore. Maybe, they can learn to be happy together. When she does fall asleep, she's smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, sorry not sorry.

She thinks that they should have done it more.

That if they were normal, if this was the old world and they were in this dusty, little cabin for a weekend or a summer break, then they wouldn't have been able to keep their hands off of each other. Except they're not normal and this isn't that world, full of all its luxuries. Such as showers and soaps, fresh clothes and maybe even some sexy underwear that Beth could dress up in to make Daryl's blood simmer. They're not normal in any sense of the word, not a couple either, for what couples are defined as. There haven't been any exchanges of 'I love you' or frequent kisses, hand holding as they hunt. It's not like that.

That feels stupid, ridiculous really, in their setting. They don't need a label, or a status, simply because they're more mature than that. For one, calling Daryl her 'boyfriend' could bring her to roaring tears of laughter. Even still, disregarding all the fine print and fleshing it out for what it is in its raw form, Beth thinks they should be fucking more. She would like to fuck more and she's pretty sure Daryl wants to do it again too, wants to explore positions that they haven't yet tried. Just like she wants to know what he tastes like in her mouth and see him completely naked. Not half dressed, cock hanging out and his shirt still on but completely bare.

She wants that and she's pretty sure he does too, but the problem is that they live in reality, and it hasn't worked out like they've wanted it to. They agreed to stay the two nights and they have so far, they're on their last night in fact before heading off in the morning to keep tracking, keep searching for the others from the prison. The rest has done them good, she has to admit. They've restocked supplies, got a proper wash, got several hours of unbroken sleep. How busy they've been is the biggest reason they haven't managed to do it more, have barely even kissed in between the many tasks they've set themselves.

But now, on their last night, she's getting that agitated feeling again, that stickiness between her thighs that forces her to fidget and shift, try to grind her sensitive clit against the seam of her jeans. Daryl notices and every time she catches his eye he smirks but makes no moves to do anything about it. She hasn't got a clue what he's trying to achieve, letting her squirm while they skin pelts and cook meat; while they eat and suck their fingers clean, clean up after themselves, set up for another night with everything prepared to leave in the morning.

Beth has no idea why he's letting her get more and more wound up, but she's got a pretty good idea of what she's going to do in retaliation to it. A secret smile lights her mouth at the thought and when Daryl comes in from checking their alarms, he quirks a brow at it. She holds the smile, telling him to move the bed against the door while she feeds the fire. The shack is quite small and it heats up quickly despite their little fire contained in a bin. They've got the blanket on the camp bed too, which is a plus and Daryl runs so hot they wake up sweating rather than shivering.

She shares a smirk with the flames as Daryl grunts behind her. Beth glances over at him, climbing to her feet and kicking her boots off. This isn't anything out of the ordinary. When they were camping in the woods, she didn't do it for fear of having to run in the middle of the night, but the shack is as locked up as anywhere can be nowadays, two boarded up windows, one door blocked off and four walls only feet apart. Daryl still watches her though, as if she's doing something completely unexpected, his brow even furrowing when she peels her socks off and sticks them in her boots.

She hopes he doesn't talk and puncture the atmosphere they've seemed to create. The crackle of flames at her back, the dry heat on her skin, the blissful silence and the smell of roasted meat. He doesn't speak though, not even when she pulls her top over her head, letting the bra go with it. He's seen her breasts before so she's not sure why a fine tremor works its way down her frame, pebbling her nipples as it goes, but it does. Daryl's mouth tightens, not in anger or anything negative, but like he's holding in a startled breath.

It's so warm in here, the shack such a small, enclosed space that it's a bliss, shedding her clothes, like a snake shedding skin and Daryl's eyes seem to be retaining the flames at her back, sucking them into the blue and lighting him from the inside out, licking her skin with fire as he glances over every inch of her exposed flesh, licking his lips now as her hands fall to her jeans. Beth swallows softly, her belly a riot of excitement as her fingers deftly push the button through and then tugs at the fly, allowing the fabric to release.

Her panties go with them, pooling to the floor until she kicks it all away from her, reaching up to release her ponytail and let her hair -ragged and knotted as it is- fall down her back. Daryl's excited now, she knows he is. Jeans tented by his hardening cock, chest not quite heaving but still breathing a little faster, hands opening and closing at his sides, like he wants to reach for her.

They still haven't spoken and so when she does it's a whisper, trying to preserve what they've created, this soft little bubble of heat. "Take your clothes off, Daryl."

He hesitates, she knew he would. They pretend she doesn't know about the scars but she does and he knows that. Beth takes a step forward, soft and hesitant, close enough to feel the blast of heat his skin gives off and it's so quiet she could swear she hears the beat of his heart. "You don't gotta be ashamed. I'm not. You can see all of me."

He swallows and she turns her wrist up, the one with the thin, white line crossing it. Her heart thumps hard inside her chest but she persists, knowing he needs this, that she needs to do this for him. "You don't have to hide from me."

Daryl reaches out trembling fingers and tentatively brushes the scar. She shivers all over and watches his face. "S'not the same, girl."

"I know," she says softly. "S'not the same, but I know how it feels to think that you're ugly. That no one will want you 'cause of the marks on your skin, 'cause of things you can't change. My breasts, they-"

"Nothin' wrong with 'em," he cuts her off, trailing his fingers up her arm to her nipple, laying rough fingertips against one.

Beth shivers again, goose bumps flooding over her skin. "You don't think?"

He shakes his head, carefully weighing her breast in his palm, sweeping his thumb over her nipple until it hardens, standing to attention. "They're perfect."

"'Cause you think so, right?"

"I know so," he answers, somewhat defiantly.

Beth presses forward and cups his face, tilting his eyes to hers. "An' I know you're perfect, Daryl _. I know,_ so please, take your clothes off."

He swallows, large hands reaching up to cover hers over his face. His eyes are hot and hard, full of fear but also arousal and determination. "You do it."

She chokes back a gasp, refusing to make this into a big deal and treat him like a frightened animal, disrespect him in any way. She nods instead, pulling back a little so that she can take his vest off first. It drops to the floor and she winces, making a motion to pick it up -she loves that vest so much- but he shakes his head, pulling her hands to his shirt. Beth leaves the vest, looking up into his eyes as she undoes each button, her skin smoothing against his. He's tensing, she can feel it and she waits until she's pushed the shirt off to gently lay her hands over his chest, fingers spanning both hands so she's laying her skin over his nipples and rib cage.

Daryl shudders, hands reaching up to circle her wrist and she's arrested by the sight. Her pale hands against his darker chest, the smattering of hairs there and his dark nipples, slightly puckered. His thick, calloused and somewhat bitten fingers curled until they meet all the way around her thin wrist bones. She glances up at him with a small smile and he relaxes, bit by bit as she soothes him with her hands on his flesh, passing over his nipples so he groans softly. Her smile is more of a smirk now and he's not so much anxious as he is turned on, his hard cock trapped in his jeans and pressing against her.

Beth lets her hands fall down his belly which twitches under each pass of her fingers until she reaches his waist band, undoing his button with her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. He moans softly when her knuckles graze his thick, hot cock pulling the rest of his clothes off and a hot flush descends from the crown of her head.

Daryl kicks the fabric away and she glances down between them to stroke his cock, a little too hard she thinks, because he winces. "Sorry!"

"S'alright," he answers hoarsely, wrapping his hand over hers. "C'mere, girl. God, you're so fuckin' beautiful."

He cups her slack face easily, so surprised she is to hear the words falling out his mouth. It's not a side to him she's ever seen, or ever thought she would see. It's good, she loves it, but it still takes a little getting used to compared to his more vulgar speech. Their mouths nuzzle together as their hands both work his cock, smearing pre-cum. She dances her fingers through it as they kiss, tongues twining and teeth nipping. He groans, low and long into her mouth every time she passes over him, his hips pushing so that he's fucking both of their hands.

"Like that," he pants, hot and wet against her mouth, pulling from the kiss.

Beth whimpers, her head swimming and pussy practically dripping, so wet it's smearing her inner thighs. Daryl lets go of his cock, leaving her to do it and reaches between her legs, rough fingertips pressing to her clit. She keens, legs jerking; head falling so hard against his shoulder she practically headbutts him. He staggers a little and it forces their hands away from each other, a laugh bursting out of Beth's mouth. He grins at her, something she hasn't seen in such a long time her throat locks up.

"What?"

She shakes her head, reaching for him again. "I want you."

"You got me," he answers huskily and she could melt, the heat making her eyes go fuzzy.

"Fuck me, Daryl."

His jaw clenches. "Girl, you're fuckin' dangerous."

She grins. "Yeah, you make my heart race too."

He rolls his eyes and she backs off, knowing their encroaching too close to mushy. That's fine though, she doesn't really want mushy. "You gonna stand 'round all day?" She teases instead, pressing her body over his.

The back of Daryl's knees hit the camp bed and he jolts, arm wrapping thick and heavy around her waist. Expecting him to sit on the bed or go down in some form or another, she squeals loudly when he grips her hips and lifts her clean in the air, fingers locking automatically onto his broad shoulders.

"Quiet," he hisses, mouth falling to her collar bones.

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she reaches up to yank his hair. "Kinda hard when you're doin' that."

He smirks, pulling at her thighs so that they rest around his hips, locking at the ankles. "Can't handle it?"

She opens her mouth to say something, God knows what, but then he's rolling his hips and she chokes, seeming only then to take in the kind of position they're in. She's been wanting him to fuck her in different ways, has pictured being bent over, maybe riding him, _fucking him_ , possibly even up a tree, but not _this._ This is… this is… something she can't even put a name to. Him standing with no support, nothing to lean on or any wall to press her weight into, take the pressure off himself. Holding her completely aloft, arms now wound under her thighs and her feet dangling off his hips, her arms wrapped around his neck.

No support but each other. The head of his cock pressing wet and soft against her slippery, tight pussy entrance, slipping in the free-flowing juices from her hole to her clit and back again. She whines softly, so hot, so sweaty and wet and more than a little desperate, pressing her hips down as Daryl presses up.

"That's it, girl."

"Shit," she moans.

The head of his cock slips into her cunt and that might be all she needs. The excitement and little dash of fear being held up like this, Daryl forcing her to lean back a little in nothing but air, makes her heart race and her pussy tremble. Her clit isn't pressed against anything, isn't getting any attention but if he does it right again she won't need it. He presses in harder, about half way and she sees a drop of sweat roll down from his temple, curving over his cheekbone like a tear. She works her hips with him, struggling a little with the angle, her hips jerky and scared until finally Daryl plunges in, hitting something so deep tears burst across her eyes and her hips scream in pain.

"Shit, Beth, y'alright?" He pants, easing out a little.

She nods with a little whimper. "S'alright, keep goin'."

"You're cryin'." He's frozen, hands tight on her thighs.

She realises she is crying, he hit something that hurt. "It's okay, I promise. This is new, we gotta practice. Just… just go easy, okay?"

He looks like he's going to object and she panics because she really doesn't want him to stop so she digs her nails into his shoulders at the same time she internally squeezes his cock. Daryl yelps like she kicked him, shoulder muscles tensing under her fingernails and cock driving into her on a hard plunge that doesn't hurt like the last one.

Doesn't hurt _at all._

Beth doesn't have a name for the sound she makes. Something desperate and pathetic, her actions half-conscious as Daryl starts fucking her in earnest and her nails scratch every piece of flesh available to her. It seems to be driving him insane because every time she does it she's rewarded with a rough thrust that makes her see stars. She tries to move her hips with him but she's practically a rag doll, his grip on her legs used as leverage for him to literally bounce her on his cock and she can't resist looking down, despite the strain, to stare at his cock disappearing into her pussy stretched tight around him.

Her clit is fat and pushed out of its hood and every time Daryl's dick comes out it's shining. Their combined gasps and pants and slapping skin should frighten her, considering the kind of things noise brings now but she can't find it in her to care, head lolling back as Daryl practically uses her hole, moving her like she weighs nothing, hissing through gritted teeth as she digs her fingernails into his shoulders over and over, digging out deep grooves of skin. It's fucking amazing, the scent they've made together filling the tiny space and drenching everything, the look on Daryl's face any time she can hold her eyes open for more than two seconds, his cock fucking into her over and over again.

She's so close, marvelling once more that she's made it here without her clit when Daryl suddenly slips out. He growls, his cock sliding against her clit. Her legs shake in his arms, sweat gliding down her throat and chest, pooling down her stomach as she watches beads of it glisten in Daryl's chest hair. He can't let go of her to re-enter so she lifts her hips and impales herself of him, both of them groaning simultaneously. He gets his rhythm back, thundering into her with a violence she shouldn't enjoy but she absolutely fucking does, the head of his cock clipping something right behind her clit that makes her whole body tense, on the edge of cumming…

Until he slips again, cock falling out at the same time he thrusts upwards and then she's screaming, his cock buried halfway in her ass. Daryl's breath literally cuts off and she fills the silence he left behind, wailing as the tight pain pounds into her clit and makes her cum violently, so much that it floods down to where Daryl's buried inside the wrong hole. It's so intense, so stark, so harsh she feels like she's been kicked straight in the skull, vision exploding white as her pussy pulses desperately. Then more stars follow because Daryl's trembling is too much and her ass is full of pressure, his cum spraying out of his cock and filling her hole.

His legs give out and he drops to his knees with a crack that sounds awful, his palm cupping her head and saving most of the pain when she goes down, landing on the floor with a grunt. For a moment, there's incredulous silence and then she's laughing. Laughing so hard tears roll down her cheeks and her stomach hurts.

Daryl grunts at her, sitting up with a wince. "Fuckin' told you ya dangerous."

Beth wipes her eyes, everything still thrumming as he pulls his soft cock from her asshole. She winces when it stings. "Shit, Beth, it was an' accident," he frets, spreading her legs to check her out.

"S'alright," she whispers and then sucks in a breath as his fingers swipe through the mess of her ass and pussy.

The light-heartedness vanishes and it's suddenly thick in the room again, Daryl looking up at her with hot, intense eyes. "Girl, if you could fuckin' see this."

She flushes, only imagining. "Tell me."

He swallows audibly, fingers playing through it again until her eyes flutter shut, listening to him. "Clit's all swollen and big, pussy pink and wet… cum drippin' down to my cum… drippin' out your ass. _Fuck_."

Beth's heart races, eyes still squeezed shut. "You like fuckin' me there?"

Daryl's voice is rough and low and dark, hot with promises that make her stomach tighten. "Gonna do it again."

"When?" She squeaks desperately, finally opening her eyes and meeting his.

"Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I resist giving you more when you all leave the comments you do? Fricking love you guys. P.S I wrote this in like three hours. What the hell have you done to me?

Soon, ironically, does not come soon enough for Beth.

There was a lot of real life in between, worlds away from the hot, tight little bubble she and Daryl found themselves in whenever they fucked before. There was a lot of arguments as well; not the fiery ones that made her want to jump his bones either, more like ones that made her want to punch him in the face and left her hot and irritated, but not wet. The arguments kept circling back to one thing really and it was how Daryl treated her. He wasn't being rude or nasty, but he continuously treated her like a child, pushing her away from a walker she was more than capable of killing or getting angry with her when she went hunting and he wasn't there.

They argued because it shouldn't have been a problem. He never treated her like that before. He's ignored her, sure, but he's never actually treated her like a child he's babysitting and it pissed her off beyond rationality. Mostly, she knew it was because they had started being intimate, because they had unlocked something in each other each time they basked in their orgasms, lay tangled. They're in love, fell in love. She knew it, knows it and so does he, it's just that none of them have said it aloud, even now. It's dangerous really, to be in love now. In the old world, it was such a precious, innocent thing, but this world is not that one.

It's harsher, more perverse and it warps human beings to the point of insanity, to the point where they don't recognise themselves. It warps love. Turns it into something possessive and dangerous, a weapon for her to use at her defence when she guts and kills and destroys anyone who threatens it. It changed Daryl, changed how he treated her, made him more protective to the point of being overbearing, made her not want to kiss him or have sex at all. When they found the others, after the tears and the hugs and the recounts of where they've been and what they've been doing, Maggie picked up on it straight away.

Dragged Beth around a barn they were staying in to hiss, "how long you been fuckin' _Daryl?_ "

If Beth could have died of embarrassment, she would have. No matter how bad ass she thought she had become at that point, facing off her big sister about sex was not something she handled very well. Stammering and blushing her way through some half-assed explanation until Maggie cut in, taking pity, making Beth promise that it was all consensual, that she was happy. She had promised she was and she still is, even more so now they're in the zone. Now she can see her sister every day and share a proper bed with Daryl, shower whenever she pleases, wear nice, fresh clothes, wash them with -lord have mercy- laundry detergent and softener and everything.

It's been a couple of weeks already and they've shared a bed every night, hell they've shared everything still. Not out in the wilderness anymore but he's there every time she showers, joining her beneath the spray and she's there every time he hunts. But they still haven't fucked again and he knows it's because she's been pissed, but he hasn't said anything. Now here she is, squirming her old familiar squirm and sitting cross legged and poise, heart practically beating in her throat waiting for Daryl to come home. Because when he does, she's going to hit him with 'soon'. Thankfully, she doesn't have to wait long and as the sun dips into dusk, his feet are climbing the staircase to their attic room. Beth almost feels sick with anticipation, hands shaking where they're folded neatly in her lap.

She can do this.

Daryl must not know she's here because the door swings open without conscious thought and he kicks his boots off at the same time as he shuts it. Beth swallows and it's so loud he looks up in the middle of pulling his vest off. He freezes and her insides freeze too, breath locking up in her throat as his eyes sweep over her from her head to her toes. The heat that flares there makes her so wet she shifts against the bed, breaking her demure pose for the first time in several minutes. He takes a step forward and then another, letting the vest fall to the floor.

"You like what you see?" She whispers and she's proud of her voice for not trembling.

Daryl visibly swallows several times before he finally speaks, low and dark. "Where the _fuck_ , did you find that?"

Beth flushes, the heat spreading like a cap on her scalp and burning through her blood stream, filling her cheeks and her clit, her pussy lips until they're thick and swollen against her panties. "F-f-found." She stops to take a breath and calm down. Tries again. "I went lookin' for it, on the last run."

He nods like this is reasonable, normal, but his face isn't as composed and his _eyes._ "Have you seen yaself, girl?" He rasps.

She nods, she has, but suddenly he's striding towards her with determination, gently tugging her up until she's standing, marching her to the mirror they have in the corner of the room. It's full length and pretty but they don't often use it and it's covered in dust that Daryl hastily wipes at, leaving enough room for her to get a clear look. Beth did look earlier, but she didn't find it all that remarkable. Now, with Daryl shadowed behind her, large enough to crowd into her, swallow her whole frame in his, so dark where she's so light… she swallows and she looks. Looks with his eyes, with his mind, with his lust.

The same lust that's hardened his dick enough to poke her in the spine. She starts at her head. French braids, pressed tight along her skull until one falls down her back and the other over her shoulder. It pulls at her face, tugging her eyebrows into arches and widening her blue eyes, like she's surprised of something. Make-up is easy to find on runs, it's not the most common thing to loot. She's used it liberally, filling in her brows and darkening her cheeks, painting lines over her eyelids in wicked, sharp wings. Her mouth is lipstick free, because she doesn't like the taste but the make-up alone makes her look devilish, wicked.

Maybe she should have chosen red to go with such bold make-up, but she chose white. Truthfully there wasn't much option because of her breast size, but she's still thinking with Daryl's mind, seeing with his eyes and when she looks like she did earlier, thinking she wasn't all that remarkable in any sense, now she gasps. There is some red to her, dark on her chest where she's flushed. But the corset is white. It's tight on her. The tightest thing she's every worn in her life and it gives her a shape she's never had. Brings her breasts to attention in a way the size has never allowed and accentuates her hips, giving them a false flare.

Beth follows the path down, taking in the white panties, spotted with wet… _God_ and the matching garters; the stockings. Her gaze lingers at the peeks of creamy thigh before falling to end at her stocking clad feet. She had wanted heels, couldn't find none, but now she's glad of it, because she's so much smaller and shorter than Daryl and it makes her pulse flutter. Gaze finally travelling up again, she meets Daryl's eyes and smirks. His eyes flutter shut like he can't bare it, like she burns him and she begins to turn, hasty to get him undressed when his hands lock onto her bare arms and still her.

"No," his voice is ragged, clipped and makes her clit pang. "I'm gonna fuck you, an' you're gonna watch."

A strangled noise escapes her as she looks in the mirror again, watching his eyes open. This isn't what she had planned. It can still work with her plans but she isn't sure if she's physically going to be able to stay as solid matter if she watches him fuck her.

His keeps their eyes connected as he begins to strip off, leisurely. "Take your panties off," he orders, ducking his chin at her.

She does as she's told, hooking her thumbs into her panties and pulling them off, kicking them away, eyes watching Daryl strip. When he's done, he comes up behind her completely naked, cock hard and thick, standing proud against his belly. She licks her lips and he smirks, taking her hips, bending her at the waist. "Can do that 'nother time, girl."

She swallows, spreading her legs as his cock rubs through her soft, shaven pussy lips, clipping her clit on several passes, making her eyes cross. "You shave just for me?"

Beth whimpers and when she doesn't answer he spanks her. She squeaks, eyes blown wide as they stare at him in the mirror. "Answer me."

"Yes," she gasps, jiggling her ass a little, enjoying the sting. "Yeah, you like it?"

"Fuckin' love it."

She swallows a sound she knows would be high and desperate, biting her lower lip instead. He's so different when they fuck. Nothing like the Daryl she knows, shy and respectful, scared to touch her or be too close, scared to spook her. He's so confident in here, when it's just them and God she likes it, her wet pussy is all the proof she needs of that.

Speaking of, it's her pussy Daryl dips his fingers in now, both of them groaning. "Can't wait to feel soft pussy lips huggin' me, girl."

She nods desperately. Yes, fuck her, now is the time to fuck her. She needs it. He lines his cock up, pressing it to her sopping cunt and then shoves into her without any kind of preamble. She sobs thickly, nipples tight and straining against the corset, legs shaking with the effort of being fucked standing. Daryl grunts, pounding his cock into her so viciously her cheek connects with the cold mirror, the glass instantly latching with her flesh, sticking with the help of her hot, sweaty cheek.

"Look at us, Beth, fuck."

She can't, not the way she's pressed but she doesn't have to see to moan thickly. Daryl's thumb suddenly appears, pushing into her gaping mouth, forcing it down on the pad of her tongue. Beth groans, swirling her tongue over his flesh, sucking in the taste of him. He stays for a while, moving around her mouth until he's satisfied, pulling out despite her hard suck to keep him there.

"Want me to play with your pretty little ass, Beth?" Her pants have fogged the mirror up something awful but the harsh pant that bursts across it now spreads further out than she would have thought, her pussy twitching around Daryl's cock. "Take that as a yeah," he laugh-groans, wet thumbing dancing down her spine.

Beth curses something unintelligible, pressing her ass back. "You gonna fuckin' talk 'bout it all day?"

"Watch your goddamn mouth, girl."

"Make me."

She screams when he thrusts so violently she goes up on her toes, her hands which were braced on the mirror frame now wrapping around it, embracing it with inwards prayers that it doesn't collapse under her weight and Daryl's pistoning hips. " _God_ ," she grunts on impact.

"You're gonna get it now, you little _bitch_."

Shit _._ That's the most vulgar thing he's ever said to her, the nastiest, most mean-spirited tone he's ever used with her and it shouldn't make her cunt flood, tighten, it shouldn't, but it _does_ and she's so close she could cry. Distracted as she is, pushing her hips back with rattling gasps, she only has a fraction of a second to realise Daryl's pushing his thumb in her ass. She keens through her teeth, trying to yank away from the violation and press towards it at the same time. It's good, so good, better than she thought it would be on her first time but Daryl's accidentally shoved his cock half way up there bone dry and she liked it so much she cum right off the bat.

So she shouldn't be surprised at the orgasm that winds against her spine now. Beth is though, letting loose a startled kind of moan as her clit pounds like the beat of her head, her pussy flooding with cum in the same moment Daryl curves his thumb down, rubbing against his cock through the thin membrane of skin that separates her holes. She expects it to be explosive but it's not that big, the twinge of pain settling it so that she shakes like a leaf rather than spasms as she cums. Daryl curses darkly, shoving his thumb further and then pulling out at the same time as he dips, dipping his thumb into her wet hole to lube it up.

Moving back in her asshole, he presses and massages her around the edges, trying to loosen her up. Beth tries to help, tries to relax but she's shoved into the mirror and it's hard, bent like she is. She struggles to straighten up and Daryl helps when he realises what she's doing, straining her body as his cock plunges into her cunt still, his wrist twisted behind her back to keep fucking her with his thumb. She tries to breathe deeply, her orgasm fluttering away now as he stops for a second, readjusting his stance and widening his feet, kicking hers out to do the same.

Beth's head falls back against his shoulder, his cock going deep and slow between her legs, his free arm winding around her waist and her hands hanging on for dear life. "So, good, Daryl," she slurs, hair soaked with sweat and beads of it rolling down her hot cheeks.

He pants in her ear, down below and behind his thumb swapping out for a finger and she groans behind her gritted teeth. "Gonna be better when I get my cock in your ass, girl."

"Do it already," Beth challenges as a second finger worms its way into her tight asshole.

"Gotta get you ready, or you'll get hurt," he grunts.

"Want it to hurt."

Her eyes connect with his in the mirror; her body flushes even more under his gaze, if it were possible. She doesn't recognise the girl before her, like she didn't recognise Daryl when he called her a _bitch,_ even though she loved it. Wants to hear him say it again, wants to hear worse things come out of his mouth, lance heat across her spine.

"You fuckin' asked for it, you little slut."

Her limbs go loose little a puppet whose strings are cut, muscles giving out on her as he says that word. That _word,_ everything pliant as she falls against the mirror, cradling it again. Daryl's pants are heavy and desperate now, the air thick and hot, a dirty wet heat that cocoons her. He spreads her ass cheeks and she watches in the mirror, watches as a thick runner of spit drools from his bottom lip. Feels it land against her asshole. It's pathetic, needy, desperate, fucking mortifying the sound she makes. He reaches down to smear it all around, dip in her ass and pull out, down, scoop up her cum and her juices, his pre-cum, pull it up, mix it with his spit, mix it all together for lube.

Then he can take her ass. She's thrumming with excitement, heart racing, cheeks hot, eyes crazed in the mirror. She doesn't recognise herself, this girl who wants to be called a slut and taken in the ass, taken hard, so it _hurts_ , so it's painful, this girl who cums when it does hurt, when it's sharp and lances through her like a knifes blade. Beth holds her eyes anyway, this stranger and then hold's Daryl's eyes when they connect, his hands holding her ass cheeks spread. There's a long, weighted moment of silence where he debates something.

Looks in her eyes and searches and she doesn't know what he hopes to find, what kind of expression to give him but soon he's satisfied and he _plunges_ into her, takes her with a scream that must be heard over the whole zone, her fingers clenching desperately around the mirrors frame, leaving smudged fingerprints. It hurts. God, it does. It's sharp and heavy, so thick even with all the lube they made of their cum and his spit, it hurts. Daryl can see, can tell and his face flickers but she lifts her hips and fucks them back despite the heat that winds around her rib cage like a warning and he stops hesitating and just takes her.

Pounds relentlessly, keeps going when tears roll down her face, when her hand slips between her legs to fumble at her clit and even this hurts, her teeth bared and breath hissing as she presses and rubs, rushing to an orgasm that she knows is going to blow her away, steal the breath from her lungs. It's coming, God, it's coming, hurtling like a freight train with blaring alarms and wild headlights, screeching down the tracks until it slams into her, knocking her flat against the mirror so powerfully it cracks around her cheekbone. Beth wails, whole body tense, lifted on her toes and Daryl starts keening desperately behind her, grabbing her hips to drive into her ass.

Black and white spots dance all over her vision and red too when he falls over her, biting down hard into the thick muscles of her neck, everything hurting, everything burning, her asshole full of pressure like the last time he cum in there. He yanks himself out mid-way through so that cum drips down her pussy and the backs of her thighs, landing on the carpet. She can't believe she's conscious. When Daryl lifts up he has to hold her because she can't remember how to keep her knees under her. He turns her suddenly, making her head pound and braids fly, hand pressing into her spine, pushing her down and wildly she thinks, _again? I can't take no more,_ but he's not trying to fuck her again.

"Look, Beth. Jesus, girl, look."

She looks, over her shoulder as much as she can, legs kicked open and no panties to block her sight. She lets out a strangled gasp at what she sees. Her asshole is _gaping_ and she should be repulsed, she should, but it's so erotic, so fucking dirty, his cum dribbling out thick and white, painting her pussy and the back of her thighs.

Beth's legs wobble and Daryl straightens her up, picks her up, staggering a little as they make it to the bed and collapse. "Daryl… I… it…"

"Shh," he whispers, tracing her braids. "S'alright, sleep, girl, you need it. You just took one hell of a fuckin'."

"Cocky," she mutters sleepily.

Daryl snorts. "Damn right."

She's asleep before she can carry on talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will it end? I can't even tell you. What the hell is happening to me? Side note: I know there's some errors here and there in all my works and I'm trying to fix them all. There's only me though so I am sorry if they're really annoying. Despite my constant adding to this, I'm keeping it as 'complete' as it is at any given time, I just keep reading all the comments and getting a little too happy with my keyboard.
> 
> Oh and, "hey Coco04, I'm killing you today, this is your warning." ;)

She's embarrassed to outright say, 'I got screwed in the ass last night,' to Maggie when questioned if she's hurt because ' _you're walkin' funny'_ but she doesn't actually need to because her older sister cracks a smirk that makes Beth's face flame to the roots of her hair. She mutters something unintelligible under her breath, hears Maggie snort in response, eyes seeking out Daryl. They find him, talking to Rick too far away for her to hear and it's like he knows she's looking because he looks up from under his lashes and her panties are fucking ruined.

_His eyes._

God, does no one else see them? How they heat and blaze, scorching from the inside out, powerful enough to set her aflame? It's like she's peeking at him, peaking at the man who calls her a _bitch_ and a _slut_ and makes her cum with pain as much as pleasure. He's Daryl, of course he is, still the group's lovable redneck who would lay down his life without being asked, without any questions, but he's so different, glowing in a way she feels that she is too, in a way Carol's commented on. Except their glows feel different, like she's radiant with new life, bright as a bucket of diamonds.

Whereas Daryl's glow is a subtle, gentle rippling sea in a night of limited moonlight, a spark in a box of darkness, full of sin and pleasure, promises of things she can't even imagine. Beth shudders, ripping her eyes from him, swinging them anywhere but that hungry gaze. They land on the church and her mouth thins. Maggie has asked her if she wants to attend church, if she wants to find her religion again. It had developed into an argument fairly quickly. Beth simply couldn't fathom why she should believe in a man who was meant to protect them, save them, was meant to love her daddy like her daddy loved him, and yet her daddy died in the most vicious way.

It feels like a betrayal, a little, to turn her back on God when her daddy had always believed, always shown her the good of Christianity, the helping hand the power of the Lord's name could bring to the world, feeding the homeless and looking after somebody in need. But she doesn't have that kind of faith in her anymore and if she's entirely honest with herself, it's not just because of her daddy's death. She knows, deep down, that if she simply disregards the religion entirely, refuses to believe in it then she can harbour no guilt for her own urges, for her own sins.

The things she does with Daryl in private, the way he talks to her, the way she gets off on it, the pain that she likes as much as the pleasure. If she doesn't believe it's wrong, then she can't be punished for it.

"Beth."

Her eyes swing away from the church to the very man she was thinking of. He's respectful out here, barely touching her, doing nothing indecent with his body at all, but his eyes are indecent enough that he might as well have his dick out for everyone to see, or at least in her opinion. "Yeah?"

"C'mon." He jerks his head.

She frowns as he cups her elbow. "Where we goin'?"

They've started walking, her without even realising. "Got summat I wanna show ya."

Daryl's hand stays locked on her wrist as they walk and before long she realises he's taking her to the house they stay in. Her heart thuds the minute she sees the front porch, pussy flooding wet in a way it really goddamn shouldn't when he's barely touched her. "What's goin' on?"

He keeps pulling her, leading her into the cool of the house. "Told'ja. Got summat I wanna show you."

"You mean you dragged me away to fuck me? Not satisfied with screwin' me in the ass? Greedy of you, Dixon."

He hisses above her, pausing on the stairs, dropping her wrist. She pauses behind him, one step below him with her hand perched on the railing and thank God it is because she would fall right down the staircase with his sudden whirl, the vicious, angry way he fists her hair and takes her mouth, kissing her like they don't even need air. When they break away she's breathing shakily, chest nearly heaving.

Daryl's cheeks are bright but his eyes are those new blue orbs and they shine, hard and dangerous. "Take your panties off."

"Daryl," she chokes, looking down into the living room. "Anyone cou-"

"Take them off, Beth. Now."

She turns wide, surprised eyes back at him. Part of her wants to be mad, her ego which fights this kind of talk, this tone, the almost disrespect. But it's not like that and she knows it, knows it with the excited leap of her pulse and the sticky inside of her thighs. "Okay," she whispers hoarsely.

He nods, almost in approval and she reaches down to her shorts, slipping the button through. He watches keenly, every movement of her fingers as she pushes her shorts down her legs, hesitates at her panties until he jerks his chin firmly and then pulls those off too, her heart beating in her throat. Daryl makes a noise and she flushes because she knows it's the smell of her, so sharp and tangy on the tight staircase, pooling down her inner thighs. She must be as red as the sun but despite the that and the tremors running down her spine, she lets the panties drop and is left to stand, exposed with all possibilities of being seen, in nothing but her vest top and bra.

He chews the inside of his lip for a second, hair falling into his eyes that she wants to reach up and sweep aside but doesn't, despite her tingling fingers. For some reason, she feels like that isn't allowed, like they've started this game with unspoken rules that she can't break and if she does she'll be punished… if she does… she'll be hurt.

Beth whimpers and Daryl looks up from her pussy, where his eyes were just staring. "Crawl."

She gasps, her legs wobbling dangerously but her hand on the rail saving her. " _What_?"

"You heard me, girl. Crawl."

Again, she feels like she should be mad. That this is too far, too demeaning, too disrespectful. Jesus, what does he think she is? How far does he think she'll go? But she's not fooling herself, or him, not when he can see her pussy, see a translucent pearl of her wetness slide like sweat down her thigh, as much as she can feel it. He had his arms crossed, must have crossed them at some point and now she watches him watch the drop, watches his bitten nails dig into his flesh until blood wells up, his lips parted and tongue practically lolling out, like he's holding himself back from scooping her up and drinking all the juices of her cunt.

Truthfully, remembering the way he first ate her, she's pretty sure that's exactly what's happening and it calms her. He doesn't want to disrespect her, turn her into some kind of lap dog. He's playing with her, teasing her, wants to make her cunt slick and loose so he can fuck her into the mattress. It doesn't have to be demeaning, it can be fun. Beth swallows, crouching down to her knees and lifting her hands to the step above her. Daryl moves aside, steps down two stairs so he's right behind her, rustling around as he picks her discarded shorts and panties up. She still has her boots on and he reaches to the back of one, then the other, tugging them off without undoing the laces.

He glances up at her when he's done, where she's looking over her shoulder at him, cradling all her clothes in his arms. "Spread your legs girl, an' crawl."

God, can she be wetter? Sweatier? Any more flushed? She feels like she's reached maximum levels for everything. She does as she's told, spreads her legs so that air strokes along her cunt, forcing a gasp from her parted, slick lips, turns her head forward, and starts to crawl. It's a bit awkward because she has to lift her knees but it's doing something to Daryl because his breathing is almost pained. As she climbs the stairs she tries to imagine what she must look like from his point of her, like how she saw herself with his eyes in the mirror.

Parted thighs, probably bruised from his fucking last night and spread pink, pussy lips, clit peeking out, everything wet and shining, her hole winking, teasing him with promises of his cock buried there. By the time they reach the top of the stairs and then continue to the bedroom, her knees hurt and she sits up, back on her haunches, preparing to stand. Daryl's large, rough hand on her shoulder shoves her down with a startled grunt, fingers curling over the bite he left last night and making her clit thrum, a thump sounding soon after as he discards her boots and clothes.

A tendril of thick heat winds around every vertebra of her spine when she hears his belt, his hand still on her tingling shoulder, the bite under his warm palm singing with nerves. She doesn't move, goes still as a statue, that thought again that they've started a game with rules she must follow, even if she's not implicitly sure of them. He releases the bruising hold on her shoulder after he seems to realise she won't move unless told. She doesn't even turn her head as he starts to strip, belt clinking as it hits the floor, boots clumping, shirt whispering as it falls through the air. She knows he's naked when he's still, breath heavy and loud along with hers.

Beth still hasn't moved and she only does when he steps before her, mouth flooding with saliva as the first thing she faces is his dick. It almost looks sore, bruised and dark, as thick as her wrists and weeping at the tip, as wet as her. Hooking her nails, she digs them into her thighs where her hands are resting, the pain making her head pound. Her neck tips back finally, a little crick there as she gazes up at Daryl and _fuck_ she could cum. She could just press her clit and circle twice and she could cum all over the fucking carpet because he looks _wrecked._

Heaving chest, hard cock, strained stomach, bulging biceps, lust blown eyes, gaping mouth, sweaty hair and red cheeks. She thinks she might be bleeding like Daryl did, her nails digging in so harshly her thighs tingle with the ache.

He lets out a ragged exhale as he looks down at her. "You look fuckin' beautiful."

Almost half dazed by the look on his face, Beth blinks sluggish, trying to keep up, trying to form words but she's at a loss. "You look fuckable," she answers.

He laughs, soft and almost not a laugh at all, fingers curling around her cheek, thumb pressing against her lips. As she opens them to suck on it, he murmurs, "so does this pretty little mouth."

Beth whimpers around his flesh, bites until he hisses, shoving his thumb to the back of her throat. She gags, chokes, eyes watering. Daryl's sparkle. He does it again, his breathing getting even steeper, cock bobbing in her face with every breath. He pulls his thumb out and shoves it in again, holds it right at the back of her throat until tears stream down her cheeks.

He pulls it out and she gasps wildly, oxygen rushing back in until stars burst across her vision. "You drag me here to suck you off?"

"Mouth, girl," he warns with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"My whole point."

He fists his cock and she bites her lip until he pulls it free with a shake of his head. "Open wide. Gonna teach your fuckin' mouth a lesson."

Mouth opening wide, lips slick with saliva, Beth feels like her heart is ready to burst out of her fucking chest. "I wanna taste you."

"Fuck," he hisses, cock twitching in her palm when she grabs it, wrapping her fingers around his and squeezing. "You're fuckin' gonna."

She keeps eye contact as she slowly licks the head of his cock, groaning as it twitches in her palm once more. Daryl whimpers, something she's never heard from him ever before. "Only takes a girl on her knees to undo you, Dixon?"

"Dunno, never had one on her knees for me before."

"Oh."

They stare at each other and she flushes. "Well, I've never done this… I dunno how good I'm gonna be…"

He shakes his head. "Don't gotta be good. I'll break ya in."

 _Holy fuck._ She'll be dead before the days out if her heart races any faster. It's time she flipped the tables, turned him into the goo she feels like, so she leans forward again and slips her lips over the head of his cock. Sucks. He grunts, both hands curling around her cheekbones and jaw, holding her tight enough to bruise. Pushing down on his hot cock, letting her hands fall to her thighs again, she swallows more, hollowing her cheeks like she's seen in porn videos years ago, her tongue moving in the space she has to trace veins. Daryl's head falls forward, almost chin to chest like he can't keep it up on his neck anymore and the dose of power that drizzles over her has her spreading her bent knees and seeking her clit.

Daryl drives his hips up and hits the back of her throat so that she gags violently around his dick. "No. I ain't said you could."

Her eyes feel wide as saucers as she looks up at him, her clit pounding in outrage. No fucking _way_ can he do this to her and she's trying to pull away when his fingers tighten over her face. "Open your fuckin' mouth. Wide. Wider. Wide, Beth, fuck, c'mon."

Her jaw clicks when she stretches as wide as she can, leaving her mouth a gaping hole for Daryl's dick to fill with his hot, hard flesh. He grunts something unintelligible as he pulls his hips back and slowly slides downwards, rubbing along her tongue. "Hold still, girl. Breathe through your nose. Yeah, like that, c'mon, that's it."

Beth's nerves feel about ready to burst, as does her heart because it's still galloping inside her chest, the flesh of her thighs positively stinging now and wet. She can't look down but she's sure she's drawn blood and she wonders what the hell she must look like, legs spread, mouth used like a slutty hole, face flush and chest too, pussy soaking the carpet. She feels like a whore, she does and it should be wrong, it should be disgusting, like how her gaping asshole should have been last night but it doesn't feel wrong, it really fucking doesn't and she couldn't lie about it to save her life, not with one look at her sopping cunt.

Daryl's hips are stuttering now, faster and faster, hold tighter on her jaw as he hits her gag reflex over and over again. Beth's eyes are streaming with tears that fall down her cheeks in rapid succession, saliva dribbling out of her chin and drooling down her chest into her lap, mixing in with her slick pussy juices coating her thighs. He's close, she can tell he's close and she expects him to just cum down her throat, her pulse thrumming with anticipation.

"Ah, fuck, look at you, girl. _Look at you._ Wish… wish you could fuckin' see you, fuck. You want my cum down your throat, don't you? Think I can't see your pretty little cunt, girl? Think I don't know?" His voice is ragged and separated with pants, hips pistoning and cock sinking into her mouth.

Beth moans desperately, gurgles as he hits her reflex again, no matter how many times he does it she still fucking chokes and then suddenly he stops and he _presses._ Grabs her face and presses his cock so deep she can't breathe, hands flying up to his hips and raking her nails down his thighs, destroying them with angry red lines as stars and fireworks pop before her eyes. He groans, long and low and desperate and so loud it vibrates straight through her bones, sinks to her swollen, fat clit and pussy lips, teases her with a sensation like cumming without cumming.

He yanks his cock out just at the last second, just when she thought she was going to pass out and fists it, jerking it so violently she keens through her teeth. All she wants is to cum, it's pounding through her, pounding through her bones and her pulse, her heart and her throat and her clit and behind her eyelids. She could scream with the need but she doesn't even move an inch, locks up in surprise, doesn't move one fucking inch when Daryl grabs her chin, jerks his weeping, soaked, glistening cock and cums all over her fucking face.

She gasps raggedly, tears and saliva and pre-cum mixing in with the thick, white ropes of his orgasm as it splatters against her cheekbones, her lips, her neck, slips down her chest and pools into her bra, sprays across her thighs. Daryl grates something out that she can't understand, fisting his cock and rubbing the head through the mess and then over her lips.

She's dazed, half her vision shot to hell like she just cum herself and she's like a rag doll when he slips his cock back into her mouth. "Lick it clean, that's it. Fuck me, Beth. Look at you."

Beth sucks him clean, her whole body shaking, trembling. She wants to cum so bad she doesn't even want to list the things she'll do to get it and mostly she's terrified at how hard she's going to cum when she's allowed to. She could pass out right now, could keel over covered in cum and spit and tears and just sleep like she's been fucked for days. Daryl's legs stagger as he releases his cock, lets it slip from her lips as he grows soft, staggers until his knees hit the bed and he sits, chest heaving and staring at her, looking like a disaster with all manner of substances on her.

He almost looks nervous now as he looks at her shell-shocked face, almost looks a little terrified, like he went too far. Part of her thinks he has, that it was too much, that he should have warned her, eased her into it but it's just an excuse, just a cover to hide behind because she doesn't want to face what she is. What she enjoys, how truly fucking screwed she is because she knows, she knows this just the tip of the iceberg. There are far more depraved things she wants to do and soon it will be Daryl on his knees, Daryl in a state of shock, wondering who the hell she is and her wondering if she took it too far, her wondering if she should apologise like he looks like he's about to.

She can't let him. It'll spoil everything, rewind it all. She wants to go further, not backwards. "So, you dragged me here," she pauses, licking the cum on her lips, blinking slowly at him as he tenses. "You dragged me here to make me your cum slut."

The breath bowls out of him like a gunshot and his bones seem to melt. He falls forward, knees cracking as he lands before her like she whipped him. "Jesus, Beth. Jesus _Christ._ You can't, can't say th-"

"I can."

He looks at her like she's a goddess, like she could deliver him hell or heaven, like she could crush him to dust and it makes her dizzy, makes her sway a little. Like she's not here covered in his cum, her spit, her tears, like she's not a dirty little _cum slut_. He seems to build himself back up with her expression until he staggers to his feet, looms over her.

Her neck strains to look up at him, face stiff as it dries, cunt aching. "Get up. We ain't done."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco04, this one's for you. Hopefully, I make your heart stop.

Still dizzy, turned on, sweaty and covered in cum, Beth's knee's struggle to co-operate with her when Daryl wraps his hand around her arm and helps her stand. She's never felt like this before, not in her entire life. Desperate to cum, cunt pounding away like an angry drumbeat and a pulse that's close to matching. Glancing up at Daryl with owlish eyes, she finds him looking at her, tracking her face, the now dry trails of cum and spit and tears.

His eyes burn into her when they connect, but his mouth is soft, almost worried as he chews on the inside of his lip. "Y'alright?"

Beth wants to reassure him, wants to make sure he doesn't panic or overthink, wants to keep playing this game they've started, but when she opens her mouth, no reassurances or kind words come out. "I wanna cum," she says instead and it's breathy, fluttery.

Daryl's mouth twitches as he releases her, bends to his jeans and hands over her panties. "You will."

Her stomach flutters with excitement but confusion tugs her mouth as he pulls his jeans on and she her underwear. "Why we gettin' dressed then?"

"Gotta shower, don't know if anyone's home."

When they're semi-decent, he takes her hand, entwining their fingers and opening the door. They pad on hunter's feet to the bathroom and find it empty, with no other heads popping out of doors or coming up the stairs, which is a relief because Beth can't even begin to imagine the state she's in. Daryl locks the door behind them and she strips immediately, watching as he turns from the door and flicks the shower on. She takes note of her thighs, which are dried with crusted blood and smiles.

"C'mon girl, s'get you cleaned up."

Taking his hand, she steps in after Daryl, closing the glass door behind her. He sighs deeply as she presses against him, their flesh wet and slippery. For a moment, she forgets about the driving urge between her legs, forgets about how badly she needs to wash and simply wraps her arms around him, resting her chin on his chest. The water beats pleasantly on her skin, soaking her hair and her face, releasing some of the stiffness and rolls down her spine, pools into Daryl's hands where they wrap around her, pulling her close. Beth smiles up at him as he curls one hand around her cheek, fingers stroking over her ear as his thumb sweeps her lips.

"You're so beautiful, girl."

Despite hearing it before, she blushes. Sometimes she simply forgets how old Daryl is, not that she has a specific age because he hasn't told her, but she can see he's at least twice her own age. To think that for all the choice he has now, all the mature, grown women who have done more than a fumble in a prison library with a guy before Daryl, she's so lucky that he chose her. She's not truly sure what she has to offer him. Her life wasn't all that exciting before the turn and there was a long time where she was nothing but a burden to him, a little girl. She's lucky to have him, to get to sleep with him, hunt with him, shower with him, see his scars, and she doesn't plan to ever forget that.

"I love you, Daryl," Beth whispers softly, reaching a hand up to trace his cheekbone, sweep his hair back.

Part of her believes he'll freak out, shove her away, tell her to stop being ridiculous, leave the shower and never touch her again and she can't pretend her stomach doesn't tighten in anxiety for it. But he doesn't do any of those things, just tilts her mouth up and kisses her softly, wet lips gliding together.

When they pull away, foreheads resting against each other, her cheek still cupped in his palm, he whispers against her mouth, "girl, I know."

Maybe another woman would have been pissed that he didn't say it back, but her mouth curls into a smile because she knows him, she does and she knows he cares; that's enough. They break away and Daryl reaches for a thin bar of soap, rubbing vigorously between his palms and then handing it off to her when he's done. Beth expects him to wash but he reaches up and gently glides his fingers over her face, wiping at her cheeks and chin, forehead and down her neck. He's careful not to get it in her eyes or on her lips and when he's satisfied he guides her under the majority of the spray to clean the soap off.

This goes on for a while, him taking the soap, lathering it, cleaning an area of her body and then washing the soap away, until he's done everywhere but her pussy and inner thighs. She bites her lip when he passes the soap back to her, hair now fully soaked and plastered to her back as he nudges her legs apart with a gentle pressure on her inner thighs. Beth's knees nearly buckle when he presses gentle fingers to her pussy, cupping it and rubbing softly. She's so sensitive she could cum just like this and she mewls desperately, gripping Daryl's arms with the soap squashed between her hand and his flesh.

He smirks at her, but for all it makes her shake, doesn't touch her sexually at all. His rough fingers simply wash her, gliding over her folds and inner thighs, tracing bruises he left there last night and then slides over her hips and dips between her ass cheeks to rub against the ring of muscles back there as well. Beth grits her teeth, fully aware of what he's doing. When he's washed the soap off her again, she steps back and lathers her hands like he did.

Daryl's eyes tighten, just a little, but she notices and pauses. "It okay if I wash you?"

He chews on his lip and it breaks her heart to see how at war he looks with himself, like he doesn't want to offend her by saying no but couldn't stomach the repercussions of saying yes. In the end, he lets out a ragged exhale and replies, his voice strained and a little desperate. "Just… just the front, alrite?"

Beth nods, hands nearly trembling with the power he's given her, more power than she'll ever give him when he asks her to crawl and cums all over her face. What they do in bed isn't real. This is. His slight tremors as she washes him down from his forehead to his toes, tickling her fingers over his hips, his stomach, down the creases of his thighs. When she sweeps back up, the water washing the soap away, she passes her hands over his balls, his hardening cock and smiles, glancing up into his eyes. They're the most focused she's ever seen them, mostly because his hair is swept back by the slick water and there's nothing blocking their eye contact.

It steals the breath right out of her and she halts at his cock, now fully hard in her hand and against her belly, squeezing softly as her thumb trails over his head. Daryl groans, fingers clenching around hers and shoving so that he's fucking their combined fists. Beth leans forward, pressing her lips along his throat, his collar bones and shoulders until she reaches his mouth.

Leisurely, she strokes his cock with her mouth pressed to his and her smile becomes more wicked as she breathes against his lips, "you've had enough, don't you think?"

He lets out a strangled gasp as she releases his cock, stepping back with a grin. A growl follows soon after, pooling out of his mouth and choking the small air between them, his big, rough hands that send a spark of arousal through her every damn time reaching out to grab her waist. Beth shrieks playfully when her back meets the glass. Daryl smiles softly down at her, fingers tight in her flesh as he crowds closer, taking all her space, all her vision until all she can see and smell and feel is him, all around her. Her pussy throbs, hot and sharp, zinging up her spine and exploding in her head, reminding her with driving urgency how fat her clit is and how swollen her pussy lips are.

Whimpering, she drops the soap she was cradling in one hand and curls both around Daryl's arms instead, mouth drying as they flex beneath her fingers. "C'mon, Daryl, I wanna cum."

His hand falls to her ass and presses her in, pulls her up on her toes so that her pussy slides deliciously over his cock and she moans thickly, legs wobbling at the tingles that flood her whole body. "You will."

"Get on with it then," she gasps, pressing her pussy against him again.

He bares his teeth, fingers tightening in her flesh until she whimpers with the pain. "Ya gonna wish you never said that, girl."

While her jaw works, trying to determine what the hell to say in answer to that, Daryl grips her under her thighs -forefingers dipping so close to her pussy she keens through her teeth- and lifts her, pushing her against the shower door with a clatter and a hiss from the semi-cold glass. "Hang on."

It's possible that she'll pass out from the excitement those words bestow her but for now, she clings desperately to Daryl's neck as he reaches between them and plunges his cock into her. Beth's head throws back hard enough that white spots bleed into her vision and she's screaming, fuck she's screaming, because it shouldn't be possible, it _shouldn't_ but she's cumming. Daryl chokes, fingernails cutting into her ass as he fucks through her orgasm, making her toes curl with the sheer overwhelming pleasure of it, her vision coming and going as it pleases, her nails tearing his shoulders to shreds and her pussy positively _howling._

He screws her like that, pressed up the door and pounding, harsh snaps of his hips, bites to her throat and she can't stop screaming. She tries, bites down on Daryl's thick biceps, his chest, his throat, his lips, turns her face into the wet crook of her arm and tries to muffle how fucking good it is, but she can't, she just can't. She doesn't know what the hell's happening or why it's the best sex she's had in her whole life but she doesn't goddamn care because before long she's cumming _again._ Her legs tremble and her head rings with all the times it's beaten off the glass and her pussy flutters.

Daryl doesn't last much longer after that, pulling out only in enough time to spray her stomach with his cum. He collapses against her, panting like an animal, both of them trembling and clinging to each other and Beth prays no one's home because that's the loudest they've ever been. They wash off again, quickly scrub through their hair and then he bundles her in a towel, presses a kiss to her forehead, saying something about Michonne slicing them with her sword when she realises all the hot waters gone and they go back to their room, their discarded clothes in Daryl's arms. He dumps them as soon as they get inside and Beth sits on the bed, legs still like jelly and a headache arising.

"I'm starvin'," she says as he throws her one of his shirts to put on.

"Get dressed, we'll get summat downstairs," Daryl answers as he pulls fresh jeans on.

She pulls fresh panties on and Daryl's shirt, smirking as she does. She has her own tops to wear, but he likes her in his stuff and it still makes her grin. They make their way downstairs and as they reach the bottom step to turn into the kitchen, Daryl slaps her ass. Beth giggles with surprise and turns on him but he's got a mischievous look in his eye when she does. She laughs again, knowing what that means and ducks out from his tickling fingers, shrieking with glee as she flees to the kitchen, Daryl hot on her heels. She skids into the kitchen with a laugh and then stops, the smile dropping from her face as Daryl collides with her back.

"Rick," she says breathlessly, falling against Daryl's chest.

Rick looks up at them from where he's stood at the counter and she feels Daryl tense at her back. She's at a loss to why until she remembers that Daryl's back is exposed with no shirt and she's in nothing _but_ a shirt that barely covers her panties. Even worse, they were so loud upstairs there's no way Rick didn't hear them.

"Hey," Rick murmurs over a steaming mug of something and Beth's cheeks get even hotter when his eyes flick down her legs.

"Hey," Daryl says at her back, one hand grabbing her hip. She notices Rick's eyes look there and then look to Daryl over her shoulder. "Just gettin' some food."

"Help yourself," Rick says and Beth's heart beats a weird rhythm.

"Yeah, sit there, Beth." Daryl's hand guide her to the breakfast bar but she doesn't sit, just hides behind it.

He moves away and starts hunting for food, shoulders tense as he works around Rick's casual pose against the counter. Her whole body is aflame as she watches him and it's even worse every time she glances over at Rick to find him looking at her, in a way he's never looked at her before.

"Where you bin, man?" Daryl asks suddenly, making her jump from the seconds worth of eye contact she held with Rick.

Rick shrugs, sipping on his drink. "Workin', Deanna wants me keepin' trouble off the streets an' all."

Simultaneously, Beth and Daryl snorts. "She wanna take a look outside those damn gates, maybe?" Daryl says. Beth nods, though she's not really a part of the conversation. "She's actin' like everythin's normal."

Rick shrugs again, looking at her when he replies to Daryl. "Seems pretty normal in here."

"What's that mean?" Beth can't help replying, a little flustered under his intense, blue eyes.

Rick smiles, sipping his drink as Daryl pauses what's he's doing and stares with Beth. "Nothin', you two just seem to be havin' fun."

She feels like her insides have dropped to her toes and she blushes. Daryl's the one who speaks though, "sorry, man, didn't think no one was home."

"S'alright, 'least someone's gettin' laid."

"Rick," Daryl growls and it's almost a warning.

Beth feels the hairs on her arms go up as the two men stare each other out. She's not sure what breaks it, but something does and they look away, Daryl done. He jerks his chin at Beth. "C'mon, girl."

She takes his hand as they leave the kitchen but she can't stop herself from looking back.

Rick watches them leave.

Beth's flustered when they get upstairs, wet again and after they eat she pushes Daryl on his back and refuses to think about why she's suddenly raring to go once more. Daryl doesn't seem to care, because he's hard as a rock as soon as she climbs on top of him, impaling her wet cunt. He groans, grips her hips and lets her fuck the life out of him, claw down his chest and grind her clit against him until he growls and surges up with her, throws her down on her back with a cry and pistons his hips in and out of her so hard, so deep, so fast, it _hurts_ but it's so fucking good and tears build in her eyes.

She's so close, circling her hips and grinding them, digging her nails into Daryl's shoulders and panting, head thrown back and wide eyes looking up at the ceiling. Daryl's mouth falls into the curve of her neck and she starts to look down, reaches her hand for his hair when she freezes. She didn't hear the door open, didn't hear him at all. But he's there, staring at her. Daryl stops, glances over his shoulder and goes rigid as his eyes meet Ricks, who smiles like he's not just walked in on them fucking. Leans against the doorjamb and stares at Daryl, then flicks his eyes over to Beth.

"Don't stop on my account. I wanna see her cum."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I was getting so fucking cocky like, "oh yeah, I'll let them stew, I'll just write a little of the next chapter." Then suddenly I was done and I was like, "I just won't post it, I'll hold out, it's fine." Here I am, ten minutes later. I have no patience, like, at all. I hope you like the road I chose! Oh, and this thing might actually have a frickin plot soon at this rate.

Daryl's shaking.

Literally buzzing and Beth feels arousal disappear for fear to worm itself inside her instead, and she knows Rick does too, knows that whatever Rick thought he would find here, he hasn't. Whatever she was looking for, whatever she thought in that wild moment she took Daryl after meeting Rick's eyes, the reality is not something she wants to stomach. Truthfully, Rick became a rock for her on the farm, something stable, someone who knew what was happening with the world and was willing to try and work with it, cut a path through it so that they could all survive, her and her family included.

When she saw him in the kitchen, saw his eyes cut across her legs, there was a brief, wild moment where she wanted this. A silly, cheap little fantasy that he would come up the stairs, look in on them, maybe join them, maybe watch them, but that was all in her head, without the laws of reality. Because in her head he was just Rick, just a face and a body and a dash of taboo, just a moment of lust. The reality is so different, so awful, so sickening. She could never share her body with him, could never share Daryl and the raw intimacy they have and it's twisting her insides, the guilt at that dash of fantasy she embarked on for two horrible minutes.

This is so different, so wrong. This is _Rick_ , she sings his daughter to sleep, she's only a few years older than his son. This is Rick and this is _wrong_ and she whimpers, tucking under Daryl's chest, clamping her legs over his hips where he's still buried inside her. He looks down at her, still shaking and those tremors rock into her, make her teeth rattle and her eyes water and he must see something, must see her fear or her guilt or how awful this is because his eyes blaze and he's _mad_. He's mad and he's growling, not the fierce, sexy growl that makes her toes curl but a murderous, dangerous growl that says he's going to wreak havoc.

That he's going to get his hands on Rick and he's going to destroy him. Beth grasps him tight when he makes a movement to get up and he looks so torn, not wanting to expose her but wanting to obliterate the man that dared to look in on her, on them. He grabs the corner of the duvet, pulls it over her shoulder and rolls so that she gets covered as he slides off the bed, stalking to his feet and completely naked, his hard cock going limp as she watches. Rick still stands at the door frame but stands straight now, jaw squaring as Daryl rolls his shoulders, grabs his jeans, yanks them up viciously.

"Tell me, Rick, tell me what the fuck you're doin' 'fore I fuckin' kill you. The fuck you think this was?"

Beth's hands tighten in the quilt as Rick takes a step back, raises his hands like he's appeasing an advancing wolf, which Daryl very much looks like. "Hey, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"What? What the fuck did you think, walkin' in on us like that?" He's got his jeans up now and he's shaking so bad he abandons his button after failing twice over.

"Just thought… I mean… I dunno, she's a pretty girl an'-"

"Yeah, yeah she's a pretty girl. She's _my_ girl. She's _my_ fuckin' girl, Rick."

Beth's mouth pulls into a wobbly smile, even as her stomach tightens at Rick's clenched jaw. "Look, I'm sorry. She's just got this ass th-"

Rick's head snaps back and blood sprays so high Beth sees it land across Daryl's cheekbones. "Daryl!"

"Stay back, Beth," Rick says, tilting his chin back and gently touching his bleeding lip.

"Fuck you," she hisses at him.

He tilts his head with a patronising little smile. "Sweetheart, no offence, but let the men deal with this."

Beth's heart thumps angrily against her chest as she slides out of bed, rooting for a shirt. She couldn't give a fuck about being naked anymore because she's so angry she's sure she could tear Rick apart with her fingernails. Daryl growls again, steps to the side so that she's blocked from Rick's view by his large body as she grabs her panties, her shorts from earlier, Daryl's shirt.

"Don't speak to her, you fuckin' pervert. She's barely older than your son!"

Beth turns to face them, takes a step to Daryl now fully dressed as Rick rounds on the pair of them, the fingers that were rubbing over his jaw now shakily pointed at Daryl, accusing. "I'm the pervert? How old you again, Daryl, huh?"

"I ain't got no fuckin' kids," Daryl fumes, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he's dying to get another punch in. "Ain't a goddamn married man."

"My wife died, you piece of shit," Rick spits through clenched teeth.

"That's enough!" Beth shouts, stepping between them.

Rick shoves her so hard she falls into the wall, feels her lip split on the contact. "Beth! Don't fuckin' touch her!"

She turns her head in time to see Daryl land another punch to Rick's nose, one that causes it to burst so that blood spills down his lips and chin. Rick doesn't hold back this time, runs at Daryl with a grunt, grabs him around the waist and throws him back against the bed. Beth gasps as the bed cracks and splinters under their weight.

"Daryl! Rick! Stop it. Stop!"

She scrambles to her feet, wincing as every hard punch echoes on flesh, hears distantly the thump of feet as she tries to pull Rick off Daryl, her heart racing at all the splintered, sharp wood, terrified Daryl's going to get himself a punctured lung or even a piece straight through the chest. She turns in time to see Michonne, barely panting as she takes in the scene.

"The hell is goin' on in here!?" She demands.

Beth watches helplessly as Michonne throws herself into the mix, yanks Rick off Daryl. He fights her, squirming and tugging. Beth throws herself down to Daryl who's heaving in the scattered pieces of wood, bleeding from a split lip and a bloody nose, a horrible gash over his cheekbone. "Daryl? You okay? Oh God, look at you, this is all my fault."

Daryl shakes his head, slides his hands over hers where they cup his face gently. "His fuckin' fault, the prick."

There's a grunt behind them and Beth watches with a gaping mouth as Rick crumples to the floor, unconscious. Michonne pants over him and re-holsters her gun, the butt of which she must have used to knock Rick out. "Y'alright?" She asks Daryl.

He nods jerkily. "Didn't need ya help, I had it."

"Daryl," Beth whispers disapprovingly, turning to face Michonne. "Thank you."

She nods, glancing between the three of them, Beth's rumpled clothes and Daryl's bare chest, Rick's unconscious form. "Look, I don't know what's goin' on, but I don't think you should be here when he wakes up."

Daryl bristles under her hands. "Fuck that, we live here too!"

Beth shakes him a little. "C'mon, Daryl, I don't wanna be here."

He's still mad, his muscles jumping under her palms but she wants to clean him up and not have to talk to anyone else, so she tugs at his arms a little more firmly until he stands. He grabs a shirt, his boots and his crossbow, waits for her to grab her boots and put them on before he takes her hand, face still a mess and leaves with her. She's not sure where to go where no one will question his face, but she needs a bathroom and the only other place is Glenn and Maggie's. She takes him there, thankfully no one's home, though it won't be long now judging by the sun.

Technically, this is where she lives, though she has stuff in Daryl's room, she has a bedroom of her own here and that's where she leads him. His muscles are still jumping, jaw clenching and un-clenching, blood no longer running free but drying. She orders him to stay on the bed, takes off her shorts and boots, then goes to the bathroom, gets a wet cloth and stitches, in case that gash is worse under all the dried blood. When she gets back, Daryl's dropped the crossbow but otherwise, hasn't moved and doesn't make a sound or talk when she wipes at his nose and mouth first, his chest where blood dripped.

"Well, your nose ain't broken," she says as cheerfully as she can manage. "Let's look at that gash."

She moves her hand from his lip to his cheek bone and sucks in a harsh breath of surprise as his fingers shoot up, lock around her wrist, his other stroking her split lip, no longer bleeding. She looks at him, trembling a little under his angry, blue gaze. "Y'alright?"

"Me?" Beth asks incredulously, blowing it out on a harsh breath. "Look at you, Daryl. This is all my fault."

"It's Rick's fault."

"You were fightin' over me."

"I was fightin' for what's mine," he answers hotly. She blushes, eyes flicking down to his lap, notices his thighs ticking like he needs to pace. "Ya mine, ain't you, girl?" And her eyes have to sweep up at the vulnerability in his voice, the water she sees gathering in his eyes, the tremble in his fingers.

Her free hand reaches up and curves over his cheek. "Daryl, I _love_ you. I could die tomorrow-"

"Don't."

"I _could_." She answers firmly. "An' I'd be happy. I'd be happy 'cause I got you."

He breathes deeply, letting it out through his nose. "You mean that?"

"I swear." She holds his eyes firmly, jaw locked.

"Good."

She shrieks when he stands, so fast he's a blur, knocking the cloth to the floor and taking her up in his arms, his skin hot, so hot she's sweating before her back hits the wall. "You're mine girl, ain't no one else gettin' you."

"No," she agrees breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm yours, Daryl, I promise, I promise," it's a delirious chant as his fingers rip her panties to the side.

Daryl growls something deep and dark, the scruff on his face cutting into her skin as he kisses her roughly, shoves his tongue into her mouth and cups the back of her neck with one hand, fingers tight there as he yanks at his jeans with the other. Her heart is pounding in her ear drums as he squeezes her neck, rolls his hips up against her, the head of his cock brushing her clit.

Beth mewls desperately; swirls her hips with the space she's got, using his cock like a fingertip against her clit. "Yes, God, yes. C'mon, Daryl, c'mon."

He keens through gritted teeth, grabs her under her ass and spreads her, rolls up until he hits something so deep it hurts. Tears stab her eyes and her clit punches a rhythm of desperation, pushing from the hood and her pussy clutching without mercy at Daryl's driving cock, so swollen, so swore after being fucked so much in the last forty-eight hours.

"That's it, girl, fuck, you're so tight, _fuck_."

She pants back at him, her understanding of words out the window as she rolls her hips, feels the hot burn in her stomach with each grind, each time her clit grounds against Daryl's coarse pubic hair, her own shaved cunt the perfect combination to make her heart race and her eyes roll into the back of her head, fingers digging into his shoulders. Daryl grunts, hoists her back up the wall where she was slipping, spreads her so wide she feels like she's being torn apart. She stares at him as sweat bleeds down her temples, her face tightening at this _man._

This man with wild eyes and hair falling into them, a thick, clotted gash cutting his cheekbone and gritted teeth, this man who loves her so much it burns her. His lips bend to her neck, disconnecting their electrical eye contact to suck fat, dirty love bites into her flesh that will come up purple and raw on her pale skin. Her cunt tightens at the thought, slicks Daryl's driving cock with fresh juices to think that everyone will know. That she'll walk past someone on the street and they'll look at that large, dirty bruise, at all of them, wondering if there's more under her clothes, knowing when they see him and her together, they'll all know the truth.

When she clenches her thighs around him because she needs friction and he stares at her with those new, hard chips of blue in his face, she loves the thought that every person will know that they've done exactly this. That he's pounded her up the wall and screwed her in the ass and ate her cunt like licking a damn lollipop and she's had his cum all over her skin, all over her face and soon she's going to have it inside her, soon she's going to cradle it and cook it and make something that no one will ever try and take from him, that no one will ever question because they'll be _his._

Her _and_ the baby.

She comes like a rocket, her body locking up as her pussy holds tight and ripples and floods with cum, spills like a river between her thighs, her voice choked in her throat with no words, no moans, no screams, nothing but a gaping silence as her eyes roll into the back of her head and Daryl grips her ass to screw her against the wall.

"You're mine, Beth. You're mine! You're fuckin' mine!"

Just when she thinks she's coming down she's lifted high again, tripped over the edge she's only just crawled up by the press of something inside her Daryl hits several times in a row, something right behind her clit that slams into her spine and she sobs desperately, voice thick and broken and not her own.

"I can't take it, I can't take it! No more, Daryl, no more, please!"

Daryl pants brokenly, slows down his pounding, tilts his hips away from whatever made her fly apart, made cum run down her legs and soak his. He shushes her, readjusts her in his arms as she falls limp, cradles her head and kisses her sweetly with soft pumps between her thighs. "S'alright, girl, I got you. I got you, you can do it once more, just once, please, I promise."

She whimpers, letting her head fall to his shoulder, letting her arms loosen their death grip and relax, lets Daryl hold her whole body up as he strokes the back of her head and kisses her on the forehead. When she cums again, it's sweet and soft but tears still flood down her cheeks because it's so overwhelming, the love she has for this man.

He grunts softly as he pulls out, cums with a thick moan in her ear over her inner thigh. "Y'alright?"

She nods tiredly against his neck. "Sore now," she says honestly.

"I know, girl, I'm sorry," he murmurs back, carrying her all wrapped around him to the bed.

He pulls the cover back and slides in with her, pulls it over them as she nuzzles against his face, his beard prickly on her soft skin. "What we gonna do 'bout, Rick?"

"He don't matter right now," Daryl answers, fingers lazy as they stroke her spine. "Just you, Beth."

She smiles and she doesn't want to fall asleep, not when he's still got that gash that might need stitches and over the road, Rick will be waking up. They'll be gossip on the streets soon and Maggie will come looking for her, demanding explanations as to where she's been all day, to berate her about all the duties she's carelessly left behind for everyone else to pick up, and they have to deal with the aftermath of this, the change in Rick and Daryl's relationship. She doesn't want to fall asleep, but Daryl is a warm, safe weight around her and she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: don't hate Rick, I totally used him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not plot heavy in any sense, but I've got a little something coming. Enjoy. wallflow3r, you gave me this idea; it works great with what I have planned so thank you, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Sorry, coco04... this might get you fired.

Two weeks ago, when Daryl punched Rick, Beth didn't really _get_ it. Of course, he was mad, she understood and she was mad too, God she was, but whether she would have really hit Rick, she's still not very sure. The thing is though, she's never been in a fight from something that's really wound her up, really made her blood boil, not a physical one anyway. So, she didn't get it. Now she does. Now, she wants to take this woman's goddamn _eye_ out.

"Beth," Daryl says from her right hand side. "Ya gonna burn a hole in her forehead."

She scowls, arms crossed as she stares at Lilian, _hard_. "Good."

"C'mon, girl, just leave it." He encourages without touch.

She resists the urge to look at his face, knowing she will with one look and keeps her eyes pinned to the Greek goddess talking and laughing in front of her. "Remind me what she said to you again," she hisses through gritted teeth.

Daryl sighs heavily, shifting uncomfortably so that the crossbow brushes her arm. "Ya know what she said, I damn near told you a'hundred time already."

"Remind. Me." She grits out.

He sighs again and she hears rustling, still refusing to look at him as the click of his lighter sounds and he inhales. "Said that she was a ' _mature woman, an' I can show you things that skinny little Greene girl never can'_ ," he mutters petulantly.

Beth bristles; scrapes her teeth together until they hurt. "I'm gonna kill her. Can't be harder than a walker, right?"

"Beth," he hisses, grabbing her arm and forcibly turning her to face him. "Stop. That ain't you."

Her insides burn. "It can be," she promises coldly.

Daryl shakes his head, lets her go and for a moment she feels ashamed at his expression until he wipes it away and takes a drag from his cigarette. "It don't matter, alrite?"

"Mattered when it was Rick."

"That was different."

"How?"

"He walked in on us fuckin'!" He glances away at her raised eyebrow, teeth biting into the filter. When he turns back, he breathes deeply. "I get it. But she didn't get her hands on me, didn't see me like Rick saw you, so leave it, alrite?"

Beth swallows and looks back at Lilian. "Fine."

It's not fine. The woman before her is gorgeous. Thick hair that shines crimson in the sun, cools to a fiery autumn leaf in the evenin. Large, green eyes, long lashes and thick, pouty lips. It's illegal to look that pretty without makeup, Beth could swear it, and that's just her face. Her body is thick and curvy, her hips as fat as her ass and breasts. She's Daryl's age. Out of everything, her experience, her beauty, her body, it's that which bothers Beth the most. She's his age, could talk to him about toys they played with before Beth was even a thought. Lillian is also cool as fuck and Beth near worshipped her before she approached her man.

Wields an axe as good Michonne wields a sword, takes down walkers and humans like they're made of tissue paper while her ass jiggles and her chest heaves, straining her large breasts against her top. She's gorgeous, sexy and she's _Daryl age_ and Beth wants to beat her pretty face against a brick wall. Daryl makes her jump when he cups her face with the hand not holding his cigarette. She smiles at him, tries to make her face believable. He doesn't look like he really buys it and she doesn't really feel like she's selling it, but they both pretend and kiss in the sunlight and Beth gets a sick, satisfied little feeling in her belly knowing everyone can see.

 _Especially_ Lillian.

She lets it go, for now. They have bigger problems, like their on the mend relationship with Rick, Maggie's driving need to get Beth to church and all the things that come with survival, which includes hunting. Daryl goes and Beth stays. Really, she should go to the wall where she has a shift, but she skipped all her jobs the other week so she does it again now. It can't go on for long, she'll get in trouble for it soon, she's already had Maggie on at her for ditching so regularly, but for now she turns away from the direction of the wall and walks home.

* * *

The position she's sat in gives her a strange feeling of de ja vu, listening to Daryl's feet coming up the stairs, squirming where she's sat, wearing what she is. He knows she's here this time though, hears it in the slow step he takes on the top stair, the silence as he misses the squeaky floorboard, knowing she's here and wanting to sneak up on her. When the door opens he doesn't freeze like he did last time, just shuts the door, puts his crossbow down, stares at her and licks his lips.

Beth stands, licks her lips at him too and takes a deep breath. "Take your clothes off."

Daryl's eyebrow quirks under his shaggy hair, but she keeps her mouth firm and her stance rigid until he does what he's told and starts to strip, moving closer until she raises a palm and he halts in the middle of the room. He's stopped walking but he's still stripping, his fingers gliding down her favourite shirt of his, the one she wears enough that it can smell like her on any given day. It's grey and long sleeved, more mature on him, matches his shaggy, dark hair compared to the ragged, cut short sleeves that were more suited to his younger face, hair blonde and short, leaving his eyes on display.

He's darker now, more weathered and dangerous, even his skin is darker, with sun and dirt, blood and brains, dried into the cracks, the beds of his nails. This shirt compliments him well and Beth loves to see him roll it up when he gets hot, just to his elbows, revealing his muscled forearms covered in her raw scratches. The shirt goes, down to the floor at the same time he kicks his boots, letting them fall not too far from his ankles. The belt of his jeans clinks as he undoes it, his zipper a loud _snick_ in the quiet room. She licks her lips again and walks towards him, circles him like prey as he shucks the rest of his clothes down to the floor, kicks them from his feet.

She comes around to his back and he tenses. She understands, for as much as she's destroyed his shoulders with her nails and seen him naked, seen his scars, they haven't spoken about them and she hasn't touched them. It almost feels like a violation, to look upon them now, glide her eyes over every thick scar tissue. But this is what they do, him and her, break each other apart to piece each other back together again. He did it when he choked her with his dick, when he cum all over her face and screwed her in the ass, called her a _bitch_ and a _slut_.

She wishes she was brave enough to touch them, wishes she could work her throat enough to ask about each one, heal him of their pain and their burden but she's not. Today, she's not and she doesn't touch him, reaches down instead to squeeze his ass and dig her nails in. Daryl groans, his tremors subsided knowing she won't touch his back, not today.

"You like that?" She whispers as throatily as she can, like she's in charge and not soaking wet in her panties.

"You know I do, girl."

Beth smiles. Yeah, she does. It's why she grabs him by the ass and hauls him against her each time he's buried inside her, until he cusses and hastily pulls out to spill against the lips of her cunt. Trailing her fingers from his ass to his hip and around to his stomach, she walks around him, planting her feet in front of him.

"You wear that just for me?"

She grins, glancing down at her outfit. It's the same corset, garter and stocking set she wore when he screwed her against the mirror, but it's the first time she's worn it since then and he likes it enough for his hot, glistening cock to get trapped between their bellies as she reaches on her tiptoes to kiss him. It's a messy, hot kiss of tongues and biting until she reaches up to his hair and _yanks_ , twisting her head this way and that to sweep her tongue around in hard swipes. Daryl groans thickly but doesn't reach to touch her because he knows the game she's started, as surely as she knows the one he plays when he tells her to crawl.

Pulling away breathlessly, her pussy clenches at his swollen, pink lips and she grins. "Stay there."

Turning her back, she hurries to the nightstand, pulls the drawer, retrieves what she wants and closes it, standing to turn back to him. When Daryl sees what she holds, he hisses in a breath through his teeth, cheeks flooding red and cock twitching against his belly. "You want me to tie you up, you little slut?"

Beth's cheeks heat as she fingers the cord of rope she's holding but she shakes her head all the same. "Maybe next time, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

His mouth opens like he's confused and then his eyes sparkle, dawning comprehension there. "You sure you can handle me? You know what to do when you got me?"

God, her pussy couldn't possibly get wetter but she'd be lying if she said it doesn't. "Oh, I know."

Daryl's mouth tilts between a smirk and a smile. "C'mon then girl, show me what you got."

She walks forward eagerly and he presents his wrists. She lifts the rope but he pulls his wrist away, capturing her attention so she'll raise her eyes to his. They're burning. "If you can't handle it, Beth, ya gonna be spanked so hard you'll bleed."

She gulps, heart thudding behind her eyelids as she refuses to answer him, throws the rope around his wrists and ties them tight, ragging him around in the process. Her knots are pretty decent and he looks good and bound when she's done. She throws him a smile and doesn't take her eyes off him as she walks backwards to the bed and sits on the edge, spreading her legs.

"C'mere, Daryl, I got a job for you." She bites her lip, chest heaving at her own words. "Somethin' real special."

"Yeah?" He whispers, stepping closer, thighs thick and dick swinging until her mouth dries, eyes dipping to his heavy balls.

"Yeah," she promises.

He comes to a halt before her and glances down her body with a leisurely sweep, his jaw churning like he wants to order her into a thousand different positions, wants to take control, but it's hers today and she won't let him have it. "Take my panties off."

He breathes deeply, like he won't let her see the way he's affected, even though her eyes keep straying to his wet, dark cock. Awkwardly, hands still bound, he hunches to pull at her panties, slide them over her thighs and off her ankles.

"You like what you see?" She asks breathlessly. Daryl hums at the back of his throat, reaches out his bounds fingers until she presses a foot into his thigh. "Nuh uh, Mr Dixon, that's not allowed today."

He makes a strangled noise, looks up at her helplessly like a lost dog and she almost caves and lets him. Gritting her teeth, she curls her toes to shove him further away and he does, straightens up and steps back an inch. "You're gonna fuck me, Daryl, but you're not gonna touch me."

"Beth…"

"Do as your told."

His eyes flutter shut, sweat collecting on his collar bones as he steps closer again, brushes her wet cunt with the head of his cock. They both let out strangled gasps that mix together and Beth spreads her legs wider. "C'mere, put your cock in me."

"Fuck," he grates out, almost falls closer with his bound wrists in front of him.

She cocks her head to the side, her hair loose this time around and it slips down her back, making her shiver. "What's wrong, Daryl? Didn't think I had it in me? Thought I couldn't handle you?"

He looks at her like he wants to say something, but his eyes are blown wide and his jaw's churning, cheeks red and hair sweaty in his face. Power curls around her bones and makes her spine arch, her hard nipples rubbing at the fabric of her corset. Fuck Lilian. This man is hers and hers alone and she undoes him with one look at her sopping wet, pink cunt.

"You smell so fuckin' good, wanna taste ya."

Beth moans softly, legs trembling at the thought. She could let him, could order him, but then he gets what he wants and it's not him in control today. "No, you're gonna fuck me, Daryl and you're gonna do it _now_."

"Yeah," he pants. "Fuck you in your pretty pussy."

She grits her teeth, holds on to her resolve with her fingernails as he steps into her, his hips brushing her thighs with soft hairs and making her shudder. She reaches down to guide him with a hiss from his teeth, leading his cock into her tight pussy with a mewl. Daryl's fingers open and shut in his binds like he wants to touch her and she smirks.

He's hunched over her since she's all the way down on the edge of the bed, shoving his cock through her tight walls. With a pleased sigh, Beth lies on her back, looks up at him with a lusty, loose smile. "Feels so good, Daryl _, fuck me_."

He whimpers and she grins, spreading her legs and keeping them in the air even as they shake. Daryl's hands hover over her stomach, his fingers skimming the corset in his bid to press down on her, but without the leverage of her body he can't plunge and piston his hips like he prefers and each glide of his cock is deep and slow and delicious.

Beth gasps, sweat pooling into the hollow of her throat at Daryl's wild eyes, staring at his cock slipping in and out between her legs, her pussy stretched deliciously tight over his dick. " _Yes_ , God, yes."

"Talkative… today…" Daryl pants, still with those slow, measured pumps that make her shake.

She rolls her head deliriously, eyes fighting to stay open as she stares up at him, so dark and handsome over her, his arms trembling. "So you can know the exact moment I cum," she gasps, arching as he hits that spot behind her clit. "So you know that you _can't_." He pauses and she makes a noise of disappointment, fingers clawing at his wrists, hooking into the rope and tugging. "Don't stop!"

"What'd you mean I can't cum?"

She tightens her pussy walls on his cock and he growls, his spine spasming. His hips start up a slow pump again and she gasps softly. "Not 'til… I think… _shit_ … you deserve it. You gotta earn it."

"Fuck, girl, _how_?" He asks through grated teeth, sweat rolling down his chest in earnest now, his eyes glued to their bodies meeting.

"Tell me you're mine."

"Girl, you fuckin' know I am, look how you got me!" He hisses, shoving hard enough so that she goes up the bed.

Daryl's knees fall against the edge and she cries out, her legs shaking so bad she clutches his hips with them, digs the heel of her feet in his ass to keep him there. "Make me believe it, Daryl!" She throws her head back at a delicious roll of his cock. "Please."

" _God."_ His knees bang against the bed as she gets a little faster, his hips manipulated by her feet pressing into his ass cheeks, his bound hands digging into her stomach.

She should tell him off for breaking the rules but it's too good to stop now and she flexes her cunt until he groans. "Tell. Me."

"I'm yours, girl, I'm yours. This cock, my tongue, my mouth. Everythin', s'all yours, can do the fuck you want with me."

Beth's eyes open even as they try to roll back and she smirks. "Already am."

" _Beth._ "

He grunts as he gives her another shove and then his palms flatten, his new leverage on her stomach ensuring he can screw her the way he wanted to, driving his cock over and over into her pussy as she screams. "No! You're… _fuck, fuck, fuck_ …. You're breakin' the rules!"

"I make the fuckin' rules!" He roars, snaps his hips against her so hard she convulses.

Beth wholes body locks up, her head thrown back as her legs tremble like never before and Daryl throws his bound hands against her mouth as she screams, high and loud and then throws his whole body against her too and something's _happening._ Daryl pulls back almost as soon as he went down, pulling away with a gaping mouth as her pussy _gushes_ and she spasms on the bed.

"Fuck... _fuck_! What's happening? _What's happening_?" She cries desperately, head thrown back and neck straining as underneath her drenches.

Daryl breathes like a great beast over her, bound hands falling to rub on her clit, quick and hard and _too much_. "Yeah, girl, c'mon, shit, shit, that's fuckin' beautiful."

She lets out another ragged scream as more liquid pours out of her pussy, spills all over the bed and Daryl's hands and cock, splatters wetly on the floor. Beth sobs, hips pulling from his hands, tears bleeding into her ears and hair as she chokes and tries to hold onto consciousness. He finally stops the torture and glances down as she glances up, her whole body on fire.

"God, girl, you're a fuckin' _squirter,"_ he pants brokenly, looking down at her like she's the rarest diamond on Earth. She hasn't got a clue what it means but she's exhausted, limp and her eyelids feel so heavy she could sleep. Daryl shakes his head in amazement, slips his cock back in her so they both gasp. "Said you couldn't handle me, girl, now, you get spanked when I'm done with your pretty little cunt."

Beth's bottom lip trembles as he pulls out, shoving his cock through his bound hands while she watches, not even taking a minute to spray cum over her corset and there's a _lot_ of it. Something strangled comes out of her mouth as he falls over her, head buried in her shoulder where he bites gently, sucks and rolls previously bitten flesh into his mouth while she whimpers at the delicious agony.

"You got a minute to calm down, 'cause then I'm gonna spank your pretty little ass, slut."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what the hell happened in this chapter. It all got a bit out of hand, to be honest. This story is officially leading me and not the other way around. 
> 
> Still striving to make your heart stop though, coco04!

A minute is what he said she would have and a minute is truly all she gets.

Presenting his bound hands, he jerks his chin at them. "Take 'em off, gonna need 'em."

Beth whimpers, which is quite pathetic considering he's only given her one small, silly command but his words are all she needs to make her heart speed up. He always makes good on his promises and given the thing she just did… she's not sure if she's excited or terrified at the prospect of cumming again, or if she'll even be able to do such a thing. There's so much wet around her, but more seems to appear as she sits up, like she was blocking a puddle that immediately soaks the space she left behind, her ass and back drenched in cum. Leaning forward shakily, Beth lifts fingers trembling in aftershock and reaches to un-knot the rope.

Daryl shucks them off when they're loose enough and before she can lower her hands, he's wrapping her wrists in the same way she had wrapped his. She bites her lip on something ghastly that tries to work its way out of her mouth, her cunt lips gliding over the soaked sheet like a wet caress. When she's bound, his warm hands hoist her up, rough against her skin so that she shudders. Standing now, he works around her and undoes her corset strings, releasing the constraint bit by bit until she can breathe easily. That falls to the ground in a flutter and then he works on the last flimsy pieces of her clothes until she's completely naked, like him.

The sight of him makes her lick her lips. He's not quite hard yet, not after just cumming but he's getting there again, with each piece of clothing that disappears from her body and it makes a silly smile lift on her face. Fuck Lilian. He glances up at her when he's done and strokes the rough pads of his fingers over her smiling lips, still somewhat swollen from her rough kiss earlier.

"Gonna make you bleed, girl, ya ready for that?" Daryl's fingers shake on her mouth and she kisses the tips.

"Only if you are."

"You knew what you was getting yaself into," he whispers with a little smirk.

Beth's heart trips over in her chest. "Yeah, I did, an' I do now, so get on with it."

He growls, hooking his fingers around and inside her cheek so that her mouth is gaping. "Still haven't taught that mouth s'lesson yet, 'cause y' keep talkin' back to me like I won't punish you f'it."

She has absolutely no clue what to say to that except for her heavy breathing, so she doesn't say anything at all. Daryl releases her mouth and shoves her, where she wobbles, falling on her ass to the bed again, back into the wet puddle that's cold enough on her flesh to make her shiver.

"Turn over."

Doing as she's told, she works her bound hands underneath her and wriggles onto her stomach, spreading her legs as her pulse races with excitement and a small dash of fear. Daryl hums behind her, her ass raised by the chunk of duvet she's rolled onto, his rough fingers gliding over her ass cheeks, dancing in the stickiness there.

"You gonna be good an' count for me, girl?" She nods until Daryl grips her hair in a messy, painful chunk and yanks her neck back so it snaps. A pained choke escapes her straining throat as he hunches over her, semi-hard cock brushing between her ass cheeks like a warning. "Answer me."

"Yeah," she gasps, her eyes stinging. "I'll count, Daryl."

"Good."

The pain in her throbbing head recedes and she drops it into the duvet, letting the fabric smother her. "Ass in the air," he grumbles, low and hot.

Beth whimpers, the duvet in taking her hot pants and throwing them back, setting her face ablaze like her ass is about to be. Daryl grumbles pleasantly again and skims his fingers over her cunt lips, now exposed for him to see, spread wide by her splayed thighs. It's a mess back there and so sensitive she moans thickly.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"You need a word? 'Case ya wanna stop?"

Beth thinks, smirks and whispers, "moonshine." He sucks in a harsh breath and she's transported back there, his angry shouts and her hands around his waist, fingers on his stomach. "Wanted you to fuck me so bad."

"Beth…" he chokes, his voice torn and ragged like she's said something fucking filthy. "What d'you want me to do, girl? Tell me."

Fingers still playing with her pussy, knuckles gliding over her clit and in to her wetness, her voice shakes with her answer. "Wanted you to keep your arm 'round my throat, wanted you to choke me with your fingers in my pussy."

It's the first time she's mentioned it, first time they've ever spoken about it and her whole body flushes hot at the honesty spilling out of her lips. She's also never told him she wants to be choked before, despite all the depraved things they've done, despite his cock shoving so far down her throat she really was being choked and it tightens her chest with anxiety.

" _Girl._ You wanna be choked? I'll fuckin' choke you, ya little slut."

Beth gasps raggedly as his hand suddenly reaches forward, the very one that had been playing in her cunt and wraps around her throat from behind, smearing her flesh with her own pussy juices. She tries to moan, her blood thickening with fear intense enough to make her vision blur but it barely comes out, her windpipe crushed under Daryl's thick fingers.

"Now count," he hisses, his voice nasty and not his own.

The first slap to her ass _hurts_ and she doesn't know how many he plans to give her, how many he thinks she earned as punishment, but if the first one feels like this then she really will be bleeding by the end of them. A second one comes soon after, directed to the other cheek while the first one burns as hot as a flame. It really is scary, she really is _scared,_ Daryl's thick fingers destroying her air supply and her wrists bound in front of her, arms stretched out so she can see the rope holding them together even with her neck pulled so far back it hurts her spine. He's so large and muscular over her, arm bulging out the corner of her eye as he holds her throat, hand heavy and hot on her stinging ass cheek.

"Girl, I don't hear you fuckin' countin'," he spits out.

God, his voice is scary too.

"One, two," she struggles to say, her mouth filling with saliva due to her inability to swallow.

Daryl laughs and even that's mean, makes her heart pound. She's scared, this is scary, but the fear is an aphrodisiac, like her pain and discomfort and for a second she wonders how fucked up she really is, and when farm girl Beth Greene became this dark and downright filthy.

"Keep up, or you get more."

Beth whimpers and does as she's told, ringing off three and four when he lands them. Her flesh is on fire and she feels wrecked already, only two slaps to each cheek to blame for it. Drool has begun to spill between her lips, her neck too strained to swallow it back and it's running, over her chin and down to Daryl's fingers around her throat. Her cunt and inner thighs are slick with cum and fresh juices and her ass is hurting so bad tears have flooded down her cheeks to mix with the drool. God knows what the rest of her looks like, her hard nipples, wrists bound and her clit swollen, wild hair and bite marks from Daryl not yet healed all over her body.

The worst part, is that she loves it. Loves the ache in her spine, the mess between her thighs, her stinging ass, her sore wrists and her soaked face, the soaked sheet under her knee if she shifts it to the right. She loves it and Daryl knows it, he fucking knows it -the bastard- because he's stopped spanking her, his breath erratic and pure animal.

"Ain't gettin' off on this are ya, Greene?"

She nearly sobs. She hasn't been 'Greene' for a long time. Has been _Beth_ and _girl, slut_ and _bitch_ , but not Greene. It makes her feel even smaller, even younger, like she's that Beth from the farm that she hasn't been in a good long while, makes her feel even more overpowered, controlled, locked down, no way out and nowhere to run. God, her pussy is throbbing, all those thoughts about not being able to cum again because of how much she did earlier have left the building, replaced with the driving urge to be _fucked._ Fucked hard and deep until it's painful, until it makes her clit pound, makes her feel like she's been kicked repeatedly in the skull.

"Yeah," she answers cheekily, as much as she can through her constrained throat. "I'm so wet, Daryl."

He growls, releasing her throat so that her face tumbles into the duvet, filling her vision with white. "I really gotta punish ya ain't I? Ya need special treatment, for bein' such a little _cum slut."_

" _Oh my God,"_ she sobs, the word ringing in her ears. "Oh, my fuckin' God."

"Ya like that, huh? Fuckin' filth."

The flesh of her ass rings with the slap he lands her and she sobs again, chest surging and breath pouring in and out of her lips so fast she sucks fabric into her mouth on each inhale. "Punish me, Daryl, punish me."

"Jesus _Christ._ "

Daryl plunges his hand between her legs, hooks his hands under her waist and lifts her harshly, pressing into her stomach until she hisses. She holds the arch when he lets go and slaps her inner thighs apart, her groan resonating with the echo of the slap and then he grabs her hips, lines his dick and _plunges._ Beth screams, bound hands grappling for anything to squeeze and finding a pillow.

"Shut the fuck up," he grates from above her and then she can't breathe.

The noise cuts out dramatically, leaving the slapping sounds of his balls against her clit and his harsh pants, his large hand on the back of her head pressing her deep into the mattress. Beth instinctively struggles, fights his hand as he pants raggedly over her, fucking her harsh enough to make her ass sting every time he hits it. The struggle gets her little air, just enough through her gaping mouth as her head turns under his palm so his fingers splay over the right side of her face, his thumb pressed to her lips. Beth bites down on it and Daryl hisses, plunges against that thing inside her, whatever it is that keeps making her gush cum like she's made of it.

She mewls desperately, fingers clenching in her pillow as he hits it again and again and again, eyes squeezing shut as her moans hitch. Daryl squeezes her flesh under his palm, pinching her cheeks. "Don't you… dare fuckin'… _cum_ , don't you… fuckin'… dare! You'll pay if you do, girl… you'll fuckin' pay." He pants.

Beth sobs thickly, throws her ass back desperately as she chases her orgasm, willing to take anything he's got, anything he wants to do to her for it, but she never gets there, because he pulls out. She cries out, ass jiggling as she tries to get him back but he keeps his cock out of her, fingers still pressed hard down on her face so that her breaths stutter.

"Don't stop!" She crows.

Daryl laughs, though it tapers off into something torn that makes it not quite a laugh at all, his flesh sticky against hers with sweat. "Need to calm the fuck down 'fore I blow my load."

Beth groans. " _Why_?"

"'Cause you ain't allowed to cum 'til I do."

She whimpers, stops straining her muscles and tries to relax, get some air back. A thought sparks in her mind and her gut twists, but she still has enough courage to say, "you wanna cum in me?"

Dead silence.

Her heart flips over. "Daryl?"

"The fuck, Beth?" He releases her face and it throbs.

Suddenly she's being turned over on to her back, wincing as her sore flesh rubs against the bed. "Do you?"

"Do _you_?" He throws back.

"Yeah."

The look in his eye is one she can't decipher and she bites her lip, at a loss. Worried that she's destroyed something. "You wanna get pregnant?" He's blunt and she winces. "Didn't think to ask me first?"

"Jesus, Daryl, I wasn't gonna trap you or nothin', I asked you if you wanna cum in me."

Their eyes are locked together and it makes her face flame even though it was only just cooling down. "Didn't answer my question."

Beth sighs, wipes her bound wrist over her face to push hair out of the way. Daryl takes pity on her and pushes it back, staring down at her as he cups her cheek. "I want a baby with you," she says after a beat of silence. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to be mad."

His eyes flutter shut and open again, his thumb stroking her face. "I ain't good 'nough to give you babies, Beth."

She blinks back tears, fighting to sit up so she can talk to him. "That ain't true! I love you, I don't want 'em with no one else."

He swallows, cups her throat with a frown and she wonders if there are bruises forming there. "What 'bout everyone's reactions? People think I'm your fuckin' daddy."

Beth shrugs. "Who cares? I think they'll be happy for us."

Daryl stays silent and she waits a beat with an excited breath until finally, he smiles loosely. "Okay."

A breath bowls out of her like a gun shot. " _Okay_? Okay? _Really_?"

He snorts. "Cold feet?"

She shoves at him so he wobbles. " _No._ Just... I dunno." She shrugs. "Didn't think it'd be that easy with you."

His thumb strokes her face softly. "Girl, I'll give you whatever the fuck you want an' if I get somethin' out of it, even better. You think I don't wanna see my child growin' in you?" His eyes shut and he makes a sound like he's pained. "S'all I want, girl. Maggie's gonna have my fuckin' balls when she finds out though, so you best be happy with one."

Beth laughs as his eyes open and she spreads her legs. "C'mon then, let's make a baby."

Daryl groans and practically falls over her, his breathing once more excited as he plunges back into her pussy. It flutters and welcomes him like he never left, hugs him like he's not allowed to go anywhere again and Beth throws her head back with a moan. From the second he starts fucking her with gusto, it feels so damn good she can't make a sound. It's on the verge of fucking painful it's so goddamn amazing and she knows it's because of what comes at the end, what she gets in return for this coupling and she's eager, so eager, not caring for her orgasm in the slightest as she does everything she can to hurtle Daryl towards his. Biting, scratching, tensing her cunt until he starts to stutter, hips out of rhythm as he fucks her.

Beth pants with excitement, encouraging him as much as she can. "Yeah, Daryl, c'mon. Right _there_ , right _fuckin'_ there."

"Beth!"

Her world explodes, her whole body flooding hot and veins bursting, stars behind her eyes as she feels every thick rope of Daryl's cum pour inside her, fill her up until her pussy tightens and releases in a harsh orgasm that rocks her spine. Her legs clamp around Daryl's hips and she buries her face in his shoulder, shaking like she's never shook before, tears soaking her face.

He rocks her soothingly, keeping himself buried inside her as he cups her head. "S'alright, girl, don't cry."

Beth hiccups, turns her face to stare at his throat, hugs him hard. "I'm just happy, Daryl." A grin splits her face. "'Cause we made a baby."

Daryl laughs, squeezes her. "Have to keep goin' though, make sure."

He sounds serious enough that she does laugh, pulls back to cup his prickly cheeks, kiss his mouth. "Love you."

"Girl, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the end! I can't believe it, can't even believe we got to an ending considering this was meant to be pointless smut. It's all your fault, every damn one of you! All your amazing reviews, your follows, your favourites, it's been epic and so inspiring. I hope you've loved this like I loved writing it and thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. Now here's your gooey mess of love and sappiness. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: massive congratulations to wallflow3r on the life she is growing inside of her right now. You are goddamn epic and this one is for you! Also, to coco04, I am sad to end this piece mostly because I have come to treasure your all over the damn place reviews and they light up my life. Please don't go AWOL on me now that Caught is done, because we have reservations in hell with a naked Daryl Dixon and a bottle of whiskey, my dear friend.

"I gotta tell ya Bethy, never thought I'd see the day you were the size of a house."

Beth glances up from the floor where she's knee deep in washing, some of it on the carpet swaddling her huge hips and the rest of it piled in her lap, spilling over her knees. It's hot today and she's frustrated, too big to move and too big to sit still, all this weight she's not used to carrying collecting around her cheeks and thighs. Being told what she already damn well knows with painful clarity, is the last thing she wants to hear today and she's ready to shout her mouth off at Maggie and tell her to _fuck off_.

She doesn't get a chance though, because Glenn grunts from behind his wife, forcing her to move out of the way so that he can deposit a box onto the floor. "Don't let Daryl hear you callin' his precious _girl_ those kind of names."

"Too late," Daryl snorts from the other side of the bed, crawling out from underneath it with a storage box full of pink.

"Ah, shit." Glenn groans as he stretches up, cracking his back in the process.

Maggie and Beth roll their eyes simultaneously at the bromance as Daryl stands from the other side of the bed. "Lucky she's my sister in law."

"Like I wouldn't kill you," Glenn scoffs.

"Like you could chinaman," Daryl huffs back.

"Stop flirting," Beth interrupts with a smile, folding the piece of clothing she has in her hands. "You're like a married couple."

"Oh, c'mon, Beth, the dude hasn't stopped tellin' anyone who'll listen, 'my wife' _this_ , an' 'my wife' _that_. No room for me in this marriage."

Beth glances at Daryl's pink ears with a smile while Maggie snorts in the background. "Should I be worried how jealous you sound?"

"Babe," Glenn laughs.

Beth glances at Maggie again with another rueful smile. "Why you come pesterin' me anyhow?"

Maggie indicates the box with a genuine grin. "Glenn got that cot you wanted."

"What? We's gonna do that together, place was overrun with walkers," Daryl mutters as he comes closer, sounding a little pissed for it too.

Glenn shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. "Wanted it to be a present, Maggie helped."

Glancing at her sister, she finds Maggie's grin widening. "You did? Maggie, you could of both died!"

She shrugs. "You could die anytime, Beth, it's just the way the world works now."

Beth struggles to her feet, her hands curving over her bump as she reaches out her arm to hug her older sister. "Thank you." She glances over Maggie's shoulder to her brother in law. "An' you, but you really didn't have to do this, the weddin' presents were amazin'."

"Well, what can I say? I'm excited to meet my niece, Dr. Carson said you look like you're gonna give birth anytime." Maggie smiles, touching down on Beth's belly as they pull away.

"Don't remind me," Beth grumbles.

Maggie tuts. "What ya'll doin' in here anyhow?"

"Gettin' the babies stuff ready. Beth thinks we should rewash everythin' an' reorganise all the damn boxes, even though we only done it couple weeks back." Daryl comes up behind her as she rolls her eyes, Maggie's hand slipping from her bump so that Daryl's can fill its place, over Beth's hand, his wedding ring bumping hers so that a shiver rolls down her spine.

He glances down at her with a smile and she returns it, his eyes full of love and his mouth soft. Maggie bursts their bubble with a fake wretch. "That's our cue, Glenn, c'mon."

Beth laughs as Maggie grabs her husband's arm and starts tugging him away. They leave with hasty goodbyes and Beth leans into Daryl with a sigh, her weight distributing to him so she feels a little more comfortable on her feet. "Wanna put up the cot?" He whispers into her ear.

"Later," she answers. "Gotta get all this folded up, she could be here any day now."

"Lemme do it, an' I'll start the cot too while you get yaself a bath."

She turns in Daryl's arms, her bump brushing the front of him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, girl, go, you know I don't want you movin' 'round this much no more." His thumb strokes her plump cheek softly, his eyes dark in the vanishing sun.

Beth agrees, kisses him softly on the mouth and then waddles to the bathroom, running the tap. It's such a luxury to run a bath, even in the zone, but she feels like she's earned it. Being nine months pregnant is damn hard work and she's been driving herself around the bend trying to get everything done in time for their little girl. She gets in the bath almost as soon as she runs it, letting the hot water build up around her, which is hard when her thighs press into the bathtub on either side. It's a little uncomfortable given how plump she feels, but it's better than continuing to stand on her feet, which are aching.

Fingers swirling over her bump, she smiles softly at the stretch marks there. It was a little difficult at first, accommodating to pregnancy. She's always been very small in build, height and weight. It started with being an active child, then a farmer's daughter and following that, some athletics in high school. She didn't actively try to keep weight off like girls her age at the time, it just never really sat on her, plus she ate well. Then the turn came and it turned into sharing meals, making sure everyone was a least a little fed rather than one person going hungry so another could be full.

Then it was flat out starving, on that hellish road between the farm and the prison. The prison came and it was decent, but she didn't have much time to eat looking after Judith. When it was just her and Daryl, after the prison, they were eating really well, his kills always fat and plentiful too, with nothing to do but walk. The weight started piling back on but only what she lost beforehand and she evened out. Then they were on the road again, with the group and more mouths to feed meant less meat and it fell off her again, fell off them all.

The scales tipped out once more in Alexandria with enough food to get back to normal. But she's never had the chance to be this big, certainly never had the luxury of it when they were all near starving to death, including poor little Judith. That's what she tries to remind herself, every time she can't see her feet past her bump or her jeans won't even go up on her thighs. Sometimes it works, most of the time it doesn't and she's left to feel like a large, useless and really un-sexy marshmallow, despite how goddamn horny she is all the time.

Daryl's noticed, of course, and he's been nothing but supportive, telling her how beautiful she is, how she's so radiant nursing their daughter in her belly. She can't help but believe him, especially when he _married_ her. To other people, how they actually decided to marry probably wouldn't be all that epic, wouldn't be romantic in its simplicity, but they're simple people. He asked her in bed, early on into her pregnancy when she wasn't yet this big, gave her a ring that she still hasn't asked the origin of. They told the family and they married, quietly in the night time with the stars as their witnesses.

They had the family attend and Gabriel married them, some gifts were given to them, but that was about as close to an official wedding as they got. Rick nearly got punched in the nose again because Daryl was still struggling to forgive him, despite the apologies previously exchanged, but other than that, it went well. It was what they wanted, what they got and they went home to a night of steamy, sweaty sex. Even still, Glenn was right about what he said earlier. Daryl hasn't stopped mentioning that she's his wife, that they're married, that he's her husband or that Maggie's his sister in law, amidst the fact that she's pregnant.

It's like he's bubbling with joy but he's so contained in public that he has to slip it in conversation as much as he physically can. It makes Beth smile like she never has before every time because it's so damn cute. She sighs, reaching her toes forward to turn the tap off. It's quiet in the bathroom, her bump peeking out of the water but otherwise, she's covered in warmth. She settles down and closes her eyes, enjoying it as much as she can. She must nod off at some point because when she wakes up the bath water is well past luke-warm.  Shivering, she heaves her body up and out the bath, pulls the plug and wraps a towel around herself, leaving for the bedroom. It's late, she can see through the window but she finds Daryl hunching over the cot, hanging a mobile.

He turns upon her closing the door. "Was gonna check on you in a sec, bin gone a while."

"Sorry, fell 'sleep," Beth answers, skin pebbling in the cool night. "Cold now."

"C'mere." He steps away from the cot and she gasps, getting her first proper look.

Daryl glances at it then at her with an anxious smile. "You like it?"

"Daryl, it's beautiful."

It is. White and pink, a blanket in there nearly new with care and a mobile of glass butterflies twirling over the top of it. Beth steps close enough to ghost her fingers over them, abandoning the knot of her towel to do so. "Where'd you get these?"

He comes up behind her, kisses the crook of her neck softly. "Carol got 'em, didn't say where."

"They're gorgeous."

They truly are, sparkling until she's enchanted herself. Their daughter will love them. A smile graces her lips, her heart twinging. "I can't wait to meet her."

Daryl hums against her skin, cradling her swollen belly. "Me neither, gonna be so pretty with a mama like you."

Beth smiles and leans back against him. "Just wish she'd hurry up now, feel like such a fat lump all the damn time."

"Girl, you're carryin' a human in there Jesus, stop it." His hands are gentle as they tug at the towel, forcing it to unravel and flutter to the floor. She gasps but he settles his hands on her naked belly again, cutting off her speech. "You're a goddess, Beth."

God, she's emotional because her eyes sting with tears and she sniffles. "You promise?"

" _Girl_ ," he laughs, gentle as he turns her, eyes hot as they sweep her body, her swollen breasts and large bump. "I promise."

"Show me?" Beth whispers softly, feeling a little lost and overwhelmed in her own skin.

He jerks his chin at the bed and Beth climbs on with his aid, lying on her back as Daryl walks around to the window, closing it so that she can warm up and the curtains too. When he comes back, his eyes are sparkling and it makes something in her throat catch. He doesn't undress and a warmth floods through her veins, knowing he's going to take care of her. He does. Starts with a kiss to her forehead, curves his prickly mouth over her plump cheeks and down her throat, his tongue collecting a droplet of water that makes her shiver.

"So beautiful, girl," he mouths against her flesh.

Beth sighs, letting her eyes slip closed and spreading her legs so that he can settle between them on the bed, his mouth working down her chest to her breasts. They've never been big but now swollen with milk they're bigger than they've ever been before and sensitive too. Her nipples have never really gotten her off and she's never understood nipple play or orgasms from being kissed and sucked there. Since she's been pregnant she's been re-educated in the most delicious way, Daryl's mouth kissing her sensitive flesh and sucking on her sensitive nipples, like he does now.

They're always tender of late but there's an added layer of soreness from the attention he bestowed them a few nights ago so it's with a little hiss that he wraps his lips around the left one. He hums against her flesh and she slides her fingers into his shaggy hair, flexing them in the strands as she moans thickly. Daryl smiles against her, she feels the pull in his mouth and she laughs softly as he leaves the one nipple and moves to the other, giving it the same attention with little bites and nibbles. Usually he takes his time on each one until she's panting and sweating, her cunt a delicious ache, but he rushes tonight and she knows where his destination is.

He comes upon her bump with a toothy smile that not many are blessed to see, his rough fingers gliding fondly over every bright red stretch mark. Beth smiles too, her eyes fluttering open to look down at him, at the joy that lights his face and it's all worth it. Being fat and sore, emotional and the morning sickness, it's so worth it to see Daryl's face, the lines smoothed out and the darkness taken from his eyes. It makes her so excited for her little girl to be born so she can present her to him, can put her in her daddy's arms and say, ' _look, this is what we made, together. In all this decay and rot and terror, we made this and she's_ yours _, she's ours_.'

Daryl glances up as he presses a tender kiss to the top of her bump, his fingers stroking over the taunt flesh and then skating down, over her hips and thighs. She whimpers a little, her eyes sliding shut again as he manoeuvres himself between her legs, knocks them apart gently to slide his fingers through her wet pussy. She gasps, her body tensing with pleasure.

"Relax," he murmurs huskily and she does, forcing her bones to loosen.

Rough callouses rub her clit and Beth trembles, sweat beading along her brow as she turns her face into the pillow with a whimper. Daryl's finger dips down, through her slit and to her entrance, sliding inside her with two and a delicious stretch. She moans throatily, spreads her legs as her hands cup her bump gently.

He groans softly. "Gets better every time, Beth, _Jesus_."

She makes some kind of noise of agreement but doesn't change her position, lets herself sink into the pleasure of his fingers curling inside her, hitting that spot behind her clit that literally makes her gush. Daryl hums back at her, shuffles some more and then her eyes fly open as his tongue sweeps through her cunt.

"Daryl!"

"Shh, relax girl, s'alright."

Beth does as she's told, unwinds again at lets him go to work with broad, soft swipes and little taps until she's panting, her orgasm curling inside her and desperate to come out. It's so good and she moves her hips just a little along with him, pressing her clit back against his hot tongue, letting it glide and swirl.

It's amazing but it's not what she wants after all, this devotion of his tongue and fingers and so she pushes at his head so he's forced to look at her. "I need you inside me, c'mon."

Daryl curls his fingers again with a shake of his head. "Lemme do this, Beth."

"Please," she begs, straining now, her head lolling on the pillow. "I _need_ you."

He lets out a ragged breath as he gives in, taking his fingers from her with a squelch. She always gets what she wants now that she's pregnant, like he physically can't say no and she grins as he unbuckles his belt, shoves his jeans down so his cock bobs free. "Gonna make you pay for this once our daughters born, girl."

She shudders a little, both at his words: _'our daughter_ ' and thinking of all the ways she wants to be taken but Daryl hasn't allowed as she's gotten bigger. The mirror comes to mind, the way he fucked her ass with such dominance, such power she cum like a rocket, shoved against the glass and stuck to it with sweat. He stays on his knees as he loops his hands until her thighs, pulling them over his own. Beth groans softly, pushing her hips down as Daryl pushes up, so slow, so soft a whine floods between her teeth. He echoes it, cradling her hips as she cradles her bump, his eyes reverted to the sight as he presses in deeper, his thumbs sweeping against her flesh in a soft caress.

More sweat gathers on her collar bones as she works her hips with him, gentle and barely moving at all. He refuses to be any kind of rough and throughout his delicious fucking he barely moves at all, rocks and grinds into her while his thumb dances over her wet, exposed clit, brushing it like a butterfly wing. Beth tries to stay relaxed but as her orgasm approaches she strains closer, arches her back, keeps a hold of her bump and humps against his thumb. Daryl curses under his breath, gives her a little more pressure, a harder slide than before against that beautiful spot inside her and she comes undone with a shattered cry, neck strained.

He groans, holds her thighs with the same pressure but she takes one look at his face and knows her clenching pussy is bringing him to his undoing. She's right, as she always is with Daryl and it doesn't take long for him to shudder, spilling his cum inside her pussy with the most delicious warmth. When he pulls out, he stands from the bed with a glassy look in his eyes, strips the rest of his clothes, flicks the light and then climbs in with her, curls his arm around her stomach as she stays on her back, turning her sweaty head into his throat.

"I love you," she whispers into his soft neck, her lips gliding kisses there. "An' this baby is gonna love you, 'cause you're gonna be an amazin' daddy."

Daryl sighs with content, like it's everything he wants to hear though she says it most nights now, since she got pregnant. "Girl, I know."

"Goodnight, Mr Dixon." She hums as her eyelids shut.

"G'night Mrs Dixon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's over, I'm kind of in shock! Don't worry though, because I don't plan to stay gone. I'm cooking up an angsty, steamy little piece with smut and darkness and overall fucked upness so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
